Kadic Ranma
by Editor-0
Summary: This is something I threw together awhile ago. I just cleaned it up and posted it. Ranma goes to Kadic Academy...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Into the Breach**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Ranma.

This is an old fic that I had started some time ago when I first thought of making an account. If you want more of this, let me know. Otherwise, I'll be working on Two Kinds heavily until I get to about chapter 5.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A little red-haired girl was walking down the hallway led by a gray-haired man as he talked about the school they were in. "...and as you can see, this is the auditorium. It's..." She tuned him out again as she watched some small birds start chasing a hawk outside. She let out a sigh that blew a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. She was still mad that the gray-haired man had told her that her pigtail was not acceptable and that she had to undo it. He had called it something like a rat tail. It's not like she hadn't ignored people like him before. It's just that she wasn't supposed to get in trouble or she would be facing dire consequences.

As they stopped in front of a room labeled 'Science,' the older man knocked on the door and an old woman appeared. They spoke for a moment and the old woman looked the girl over before nodding and returning to the room. The older man motioned for the little girl to enter.

She blinked as she entered. She had never really seen this many different children in a school. The many different races, clothing styles, and personalities in the class were a big change from the majority of the Japanese classrooms she had been in, but she also had two years of experience in one of the not so standard schools and just shrugged the change off. She was brought out of her thoughts as the teacher began introducing her.

"Students, we have a new addition to our school with us today. Her name is Ranma Saotome and she comes to us all the way from Japan. I've also heard that her father has taken her around most of Asia and some parts of Europe as well. Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

Ranma let out a little sigh as she tried to come up with something appropriate. She found that the personality of a little girl didn't work for her very well but her mother had insisted that she act like an appropriate young lady. She'd just have to wing it. "It is a pleasure to be here. I've been trained in my family's style of martial arts since I could walk and have rarely gone to an actual school. I am in your care."

Ranma hoped that would be enough for the woman and bowed to the class. When she looked up, the woman actually seemed to smile. "Take note of this class. This is the proper way to behave. Now for a seat."

Ranma watched the woman look around and then frown when she focused on one spot. Ranma looked over to the spot and raised an eyebrow when she saw the boy sitting next to the empty seat. He wore a purple sweater. His hair was combed straight up with purple highlights. He also seemed to be drooling while looking at her. Ranma frowned as she thought about his antics. She looked down at her chest and the frown deepened. She hated that she shrank some after the incident, but even at her new height of 3' 7", her chest barely fell from its D-cup to her 'less-pronounced' C-cup. She shuddered at that thought as she remembered what her mother told her would happen as she 'grew up.'

The teacher coughed once before speaking. "Mr. Della Robbia, please raise your hand." The boy enthusiastically raised it and waved it around. The teacher sighed before speaking again. "Miss Saotome, would you please sit in the empty seat by Mister Della Robbia."

Ranma sighed as she walked over to the seat and plopped down in it. The teacher turned around to start her lesson and Ranma sat back getting ready to snooze. While her mother had told her the conditions of going to this school and what was expected, she couldn't change her habits in one day. Her eyelids just started to shut when she felt a jab in her ribs. She looked over to the smiling face of the weird kid with purple highlights. "Psst. Hey, I'm Odd Della Robbia. What's a cute girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Now Ranma would have pounded him into the ground if it weren't for the second and third parts of her promise in coming to this school. She wanted to scream at him and sock him across the room for that comment, but she didn't have much of a choice now. She simply gave him a menacing stare and was satisfied when he backed off. "I'm not in the mood for this."

Ranma then promptly buried her head in a book and fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Odd sat down at the lunch table with Ulric, Yumi, and Jeremy. He had a broad grin on his face. Ulric shook his head. "It's the new red-haired girl isn't it."

Odd's smile grew wider. "Yep, she's even got that fiery soul too. I'm going to win her over with the old Odd charm."

Ulric snorted as he played his spoon through the bean curd served for lunch. "Yeah, she looked real happy with you when you hit on her during science class. In fact, she fell asleep before you did in science lab."

Odd stuck his nose up in the air and crossed his arms. "Hmmph. I'll have you know that was just a misunderstanding. Besides, anyone who can catch Ms. Hertz dreaded ruler of doom while soundly asleep is cool in my books."

Yumi giggled some at Odd's expense. "I dunno she's starting to sound a lot cooler than you Odd."

Jeremie meanwhile was typing away rapidly on his computer. He had barely paid attention to anything that was being said. He was so out of it, in fact, that when an errant glob of bean curd was hurdled into the air when Odd slammed a fist down onto his spoon, he almost got nailed in the head with said glob. All four of them were startled when something shot out in front of him and the bean curd disappeared. They all turned and saw a short red-haired girl with a large bust licking off a spoon.

The girl looked back at them and shrugged. "Hey, nobody was going to eat that anyways. Couldn't let it go to waist."

There was a pause of silence which was then broken by Ulric. "You actually like that stuff enough to save it. I mean what they serve here is like toxic waste."

What they didn't expect was for the girl to double over laughing at Ulric's comment like it was the funniest joke in the world. They were beginning to worry about the girl when she brought herself back up from the floor. She grabbed the tray which the others hadn't noticed sitting on the table next to her and sat down next to them. They also saw that the plate was piled high with food. She wiped away some tears from her eyes before speaking.

"Now that is funny. I'd rate the food here above my Pop's cooking and below my cooking which is reasonable. I don't think I'll like eating like this every day for the next few years but I've lived through worse."

Ulrich looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean? This food is horrible and you can't deny that. Now pizza or taco day is ok, but not bean vegetarian day. I bet you can't name one person or dish that's done worse than this. Say a date with Odd if I win vs. some of my candy stash if you win."

Ranma whipped her head around to him and produced a cheery smile that sent shivers down Ulrich's spine. "Akane Tendo, my er... former friend. The dish was a simple stir fry. She added Drano instead of oil because and I quote 'I thought it would liven it up.' We had to get our stomachs pumped after that one."

All four at the table stared at the girl before Jeremy spoke up. "And you're still alive after that?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, it's not half as bad as the time that Akane tried to make Miso soup that nearly put me in a coma or the time with the spaghetti that actually came to life." They all watched Ranma shudder at the mention of that creation.

Yumi coughed once to get everyone's attention. "I don't think we've formally introduced ourselves yet. I'm Yumi Ishiyama. I'm from Japan but my parents moved here for work."

For some reason the name Ishiyama rolled around in Ranma's head for a second, she was sure she heard it somewhere before. "My name is Ranma Saotome. I'm also from Japan but my parents aren't here. My mother sent me here because there were some uh... issues in Japan."

Ulrich shrugged, not like he hadn't gotten into trouble or had issues in the past. "Names Ulrich. I'm a lifer in this institution."

Jeremie rolled his eyes. "I'm Jeremie Belphat. I'm the genius of this little group."

Odd stood up and bowed on one knee before her while grabbing her hand. "And I'm Odd Della Robbia as you already know, but would like it if we got to know each other better."

Ranma quickly removed her hand from his grip. She was about to deck him when Yumi spoke up. "You know I don't think she likes you very much Odd."

Odd crossed his arms as he pouted. "What do you know Yumi?"

Yumi smirked as she hung an arm around Ranma. "It's a girl thing and if you don't understand it yet then you never will."

Ranma was curious as to what Yumi meant as she hadn't actually been trying to act like a girl at the time and she was worried that she was unconsciously starting to act like one. She was about to ask what Yumi meant but the bell rang ending lunch.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was bored until gym class rolled around. A rather pudgy man turned out to be their coach for PE. He had introduced himself as Jim. She was sitting there giggling as Jim demeaned Jeremie as he couldn't climb the rope. Jim shook his head before turning back to the class. "Isn't there anyone here that can get to the top of this rope?"

Ranma stood up with a grin on her face until Jim spoke. "Uh, are you supposed to be in this class? You look short enough to be in elementary school."

Oh that did. Ranma turned red as she angrily marched up to the rope hanging from the ceiling. "Elementary school huh? I'll show you elementary school!"

Ranma then squatted down an launched herself up to the top of the rope in one leap. She grabbed onto the rope and then let go to fall back down to the ground. "That good enough for ya."

The class was staring at the little girl that had seemed to defy gravity as she leaped to the top of the rope and falling back down no worse for wear. Ulrich was the first to speak up. "Holy shit! That was just like a kung fu movie or something."

The rest of the class started making noise until Jim calmed them down. He turned back to Ranma. "I told you to climb the rope, not jump. Sit back down. Anyone else want to try?"

No one raised there hand as the angry visage of Ranma moved to sit back down.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma sat on her bed fingering through a manga. The dorm room didn't offer much but she had slept in worse places. Her first day wasn't good but not bad either. She had resolved to prank the man Jim though as soon as he had his back turned. She turned off her light for the night when she was finished and resolved to start practicing tomorrow to keep up her training. She didn't rest long as music started blaring in the room next door. Ranma sat up, turned on the light, and got out of bed. She quickly opened her door and proceeded to knock on her neighbor's door.

A girl with rolling pins in her hair and some kind of green stuff on her face came out as the music blared louder. "What do you want?"

Ranma frowned. It was that girl named Sissy or something. "Could ya turn the music off? I'm trying to sleep."

The girl put a finger to her lips and seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "No."

She then slammed the door in Ranma's face and turned the music up. Ranma's eye twitched for a moment before she smirked. "Guess I ain't gonna wait this time."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The next day proved to be as boring to Ulrich as any other day until he reached the front lobby of the school to find a crowd of students. The students were all murmuring and looking at something. Ulrich pushed his way through to find out what was going on. He froze when he saw it. Sissy was tied to a support post with a sock in her mouth. What was more funny was that she was wearing curlers, a mud mask, and a fuzzy bathrobe. The sign was the icing on the cake though as it read: "I'm a loud, obnoxious bitch." Once all of this ran through his mind, he fell over laughing as Sissy stared wide-eyed at him.

His laughing was stopped as the principle and Jim rushed onto the scene and took Sissy down. He was about to leave when a hand landed on his shoulder. It was the principal. "You are coming with me son."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ulrich sat down next to Odd at the lunch table as he muttered darkly to himself. Odd slapped him on his back. "Wow, I mean never in a million years would I have thought someone could pull that off and get away with it. Too bad you stuck around too long after the principal showed up, huh Ulrich."

Ulrich stared coldly at Odd. "Yeah, well you didn't have an angry father breathing down your neck all morning. He was going to call the police and have me arrested until Sissy came back in and said that I didn't do it. She said she really couldn't remember who did it though."

Yumi giggled while shaking her head. "Wish someone had a picture of that. It sounds like someone finally got her good."

It was then that Ranma approached their table while skipping and whistling. Four eyebrows raised at her happy gate. When she sat down, they could see a genuine smile on her face. She looked around at their stares. "Oh uh, how are you guys doing?"

Odd was the first to speak up. "Cat catch the canary?"

Ranma looked puzzled at his statement. "Huh? What's that got to do with anything?"

Yumi caught onto the line of thought. "He means you seem more enthusiastic than yesterday."

"Oh, I just had a really good uh... sleep last night." They all watched as Ranma rubbed the back of her head.

Ulrich caught on next. He was still a little angry but was now intrigued as to how this was playing out. "Right, a fun night with Sissy perhaps?"

Ranma started to sweat a little. "Uh, not quite. I told her to turn off her music so I could sleep."

All they could do was nod at that statement. They all knew Sissy never listened so there was only one way to get a good nights sleep around her. They all had a tinge of respect for the girl as she had just accomplished something they thought was impossible without expulsion or jail time. Odd patted her on the back. "Man, we're going to have to get you on the team now. Anyone who can do what you did deserves it."

Jeremie was the one to whack him in the back of the head. "Exnay on Xanastay!"

Odd rubbed the back of his head. "Sheesh Einstein, I'm not..."

They were all interrupted as Jeremie's computer started beeping and the Lyoko warriors turned to Jeremie and Ranma looked around confused. "Uh, what's got all of you worked up?"

Jeremie shook his head and stood up along with the other three. "Nothing to worry about. We just need to go do something we forgot."

Ranma watched as they left. She inhaled her food and then jumped up to follow them. She was bored and they were going to do something so that was that.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ulrich was skating down the sewer line looking around. "Something doesn't feel right."

Yumi shook her head. "I don't see anything. Look we're almost to the factory. Let's get inside."

They didn't notice as a shadow emerged from the corner. _This is great. They've got some hideout to go to so they can skip classes._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma snuck quietly through the vault door before it shut and jumped into the mess of wires that surrounded a big computer. Ranma frowned when she saw that they were just going to mess with a computer. _Pssh. Maybe this wasn't worth missing class._

She watched as Jeremie sat down at the computer and put on a headset. He then started talking to someone. "Hey, Aelita... I know... Okay forest sector... Yeah it's weird not to send something. I hope it's not another trap... I'll send Odd and Ulrich this time and keep Yumi in reserve."

She watched as Ulrich and Odd headed for a tube that went down. She shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to follow them as soon as Yumi and Jeremie turned their backs to her. When she reached the bottom she carefully stuck her head out of the tube and looked around to see Odd and Ulrich enter two separate tubes before they closed around them. Ranma saw a third tube and decided to look inside. She scratched her head as she banged and tried to figure out why the tubes were special when the door closed and a light came on.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jeremie initialized the virtualization program. "Virtualizing Odd... Virtualizing Ulrich... Virtualizing, huh? Virtualizing unknown! Who's in the other tube?"

Both Yumi and Jeremie watched as a picture of Ranma appeared on the screen. Both of them looked at each other. "Uh oh!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma shook her head. She had been enveloped in a light and then she ended up falling on her butt with a massive headache. She then looked around to see she was in a really strange forest. She shrugged her shoulders and brushed herself off but froze when she saw that she was wearing a red Cheongsum instead of her school dress. She also noted that she had two tonfa attached to her waste and a bo staff on her back. "The hell."

"Who are you?"

Ranma turned around to see a girl with pink hair and long ears. She was wearing some kind of brownish-red wrap around suit. "Uh, hi. I'm uh Ranma. Do you know where I am?"

The girl put on a cheery smile. "Yes, you're in the forest sector of the Lyoko world. I'm Aelita by the way."

Ranma let out a sigh. Of course, her first few days in a new school and she ends up in some other world or dimension. At least she wouldn't get bored again. Now that had been a disaster. "Okay, so what uh do you do here?"

Aelita put a finger to her lips. "Not too much. I mostly surf the net, read emails, and activate towers after Ulrich, Odd, or Yumi finish fighting Xana's forces."

The word 'fight' stuck in Ranma's mind. "So where do I go to fight these forces?"

She watched Aelita point to a red tower nearby. Ranma grinned as she grabbed the girls hand and dashed towards the tower as Aelita screamed behind her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Meanwhile...

Jeremie was worried. The new transfer student had just become the sixth member of the Lyoko crew. Unfortunately, he hadn't had enough time to link communications with her before he noticed that she had grabbed Aelita and was rushing toward the red tower. She was either in league with Xana or an amateur that might of thought this was a game. It was a bad situation.

"Ulrich, Odd get to the tower now. It's not far to the east of your position. We've also run into a snag. That transfer student somehow ended up in the virtualizer and she is currently dragging Aelita to the tower. I don't know why so hurry up and find out."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma stopped and the screaming Aelita hit her in the back. She was looking at what had to be the strangest demons. One looked like a giant eyeball or just ball, two others looked like crabs with long legs, a dozen were flying wasp-like things, and there were hundreds of little bug-like things. When Aelita pulled herself up again, she looked at the sight and screamed before hiding behind a nearby tree.

Ranma put a finger to her lip and tapped her foot. "Now which of ya'll wants to go down first."

She was answered as volley of laser blasts centered on her location. Aelita hid her eyes as the lasers converged on Ranma's location and a large shockwave was felt. Aelita turned back to see only a fuzzy spot where the data had been fragged in the former red-head's location. Aelita prayed she had only logged off and not been deleted. It was then that she heard a cry. "Yeehaw! This is fun!"

Aelita looked up and saw that Ranma was riding on a wasp as it fired blindly. This in turn destroyed numerous kankrelites (little bug thingies) as she steered the wasp around. Ranma fell when another wasp deleted the one Ranma was riding. Ranma landed on her feet and looked at the wasp indignantly. "Hey, that was my ride."

Ranma cupped her hands together and aimed it at the wasp. Aelita's eyes went wide as Ranma produced a blue energy blast. "Moko Takabishi!"

Both of them were surprised when the blast connected with the wasp and not only deleted it but the energy arched out and hit all of the other wasps, deleting them as well. "Ranma looked at her hands and smiled. "Cool!"

She then turned to the 50 or so kankrelites that were currently trying to scurry away. Ranma smirked and fired off another blast and watched as they all exploded. She almost missed the claw and a giant wall of light trying to hit her. Almost. Ranma dodged to the side and looked at the ball and the crab. The crab lost it's leg and fell over and the ball tried to run over Ranma as she landed. Ranma smirked as she removed her staff and vaulted over the ball. She then hit it's side with the staff only to here a resounding clang.

Aelita started to come out of her awe as she saw the red-haired girl having trouble with the tank (the ball creature). "Ranma aim for the eye with your staff when it opens up."

Ranma nodded her head. Apparently the girl had some inside knowledge on how to defeat these demons and Ranma always exploited her enemies weaknesses. Ranma noticed the shell opening again and aimed her staff for the eye on the inside. What she didn't expect was to be blown backwards as the tank exploded. She flipped in mid-air and landed on top of the crab-like creature using her staff to penetrate the symbol on top. That only left one opponent.

Ranma turned just in time to block the shot from the creature with her staff. She then put the staff back and charged the crab with her bare hands. She flew through techniques trying to cripple the creature but got only as far as tripping it up. "Hit the symbol on its head."

Ranma once again followed the voice of experience and jumped up to see the same symbol she had seen on the other crab. She then laid into it with a simple stone fist punch she had learned as a kid. The crab then exploded. Ranma pumped her fist in the air. "Sweet!"

"I know, that was like one of those kung fu movies." Ranma turned around to see a samurai in a yellow outfit and a purple... "Ca-C-CAT!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ulrich and Odd had arrived halfway through the fight and were stunned by what they saw. The girl had just entered Lyoko but had taken on an entire army without breaking a sweat. They could see that Aelita was alright and that she was in awe just as much as they were. "Whoa!"

Odd nodded to Ulrich's comment. This was just awe-inspiring. No words really needed to be said. When the fighting ended they stepped forward. Odd spoke up first. "I know, that was like one of those kung fu movies."

They watched as Ranma turned around. Her gaze stopped on Odd. Her eyes widened in... fear? "Ca-C-CAT!"

Ranma promptly raced off the edge of a cliff. They all blinked and then Jeremie yelled. "Aelita to the tower now. We've got to return to the past before she lands in the digital sea."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma rubbed the glare of whatever light had washed over her out of her eyes. She was walking in a hallway and listening to... "...and as you can see, this is the auditorium. It's..." Her mind tried but failed to kick into gear. Didn't this happen already?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had just been pushed into a classroom. She looked around and then spotted... Odd was his name looking intently at her. She then heard the teacher. "Students, we have a new addition to our school with us today. Her name is Ranma Saotome and she comes to us all the way from Japan. I've also heard that her father has taken her around most of Asia and some parts of Europe as well. Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

Ranma repeated what she had said before. "It is a pleasure to be here. I've been trained in my family's style of martial arts since I could walk and have rarely gone to an actual school. I am in your care."

Ranma knew that would be enough for the woman and bowed to the class. When she looked up, the woman actually seemed to smile. "Take note of this class. This is the proper way to behave. Now for a seat."

The teacher coughed once before speaking. "Mr. Della Robbia, please raise your hand." The boy raised his hand. The teacher sighed before speaking again. "Miss Saotome, would you please sit in the empty seat by Mister Della Robbia."

Ranma warily walked over to the seat and plopped down in it. The teacher turned around to start her lesson and Ranma sat back but turned her gaze to Odd. He was sort of impassively looking at her. "Meet us at lunch today."

Ranma turned back to class. She actually couldn't go to sleep this time and paid attention. _He already knows who I am._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Odd sat down at the lunch table with Ulric, Yumi, and Jeremy. Ulric looked over at him. "She's coming right?"

Odd nodded his head. "Yep, she's coming. I want to know why she freaked out when she saw me on Lyoko."

Ulric snorted as he played his spoon through the bean curd served for lunch. "At least she'll eat this goop. Maybe I'll trade her a cup of fruit for it."

They were interrupted as the girl sat down at their table. Jeremie coughed once to get everyone's attention. "So Ranma, do you remember what happened and who we are?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow as she scanned them over. "Yes."

Jeremie nodded his head. "Alright. Whether you like it or not, you've accidentally become a member of our group. Be careful about what you say or do now because we've just gone back two days in time."

Ranma's eyes widened a bit. _Aww shit! More magic mess. I don't need this._ "Look, I've had enough trouble with time travel and magical bullshit in the past. I don't need more of it so leave me out."

Ulrich looked at Ranma like she'd grown a second head. "Magic? Magic doesn't exist. This is technology."

Jeremie had a different thought. "You've experienced time travel before now? How?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders while sighing. "The Nanban Mirror. Until it was broken, it allowed you to travel back in time to the place you wanted to visit as long as you wept onto its surface. Too bad you really couldn't change anything with it though."

"That's amazing! Do you know how it worked?" Jeremie was almost pressing into her face. Ranma pushed him back and frowned. "Magic! Sheesh."

Yumi put down her spoon after licking the last of her pudding off and pointed the spoon at Ranma. "You won't get these guys to believe in anything mystical, except maybe Odd but telling him a napkin could grant wishes would make him a believer. I'm not sure I believe you, but given how we live our lives, I won't not believe you."

Jeremie recomposed himself after noticing some people staring at his previous display. "Well what you experienced on Lyoko wasn't magic. It was a digital world. Right now we're trying to save Aelita and keep Xana from taking over our world. The side benefit to helping us would be the ability to go back a maximum of three days to fix mistakes that you've made. No one else remembers what happens."

Ranma thought about it for a second. "So I get to fight huh? And it's just taking out those demon thingies."

Jeremy sighed. "Uh yah, you get to fight the demon thingies."

Ranma smiled as she twirled her spoon. "Alright."

"Why were you so afraid of me on Lyoko? You ran off a cliff and almost died." Ranma turned to Odd.

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?" He saw Ranma shrug.

"Remember, big purple cat?" When he said the word cat, Ranma tensed up and started looking around. Everyone raised their eyebrows at that.

"You're afraid of cats aren't you?" This time it was Jeremy.

Ranma shook her head. "I ain't fraid no c-ca-ca- those furry things. Just had some bad experience with them is all."

They all watched as Ranma pouted. Yumi pointed her spoon at Ranma. "What's got you so spooked about cats. It's not like they'd maul you or anything like that."

They all watched as Ranma flinched at Yumi's comment. She raised an eyebrow. "You actually were mauled by a cat?"

Ranma shook her head. "More than one. Pit."

Yumi blinked. "So you were mauled by cats in a pit. How did that happen?"

Ranma buried her face a little behind her arms. "Pops threw me in and closed the lid."

The group stopped eating at that point. Odd spoke next. "Wait, your dad threw you in a pit of cats. Why didn't you crawl out and call the cops or something."

Ranma sighed and sat back up. "Fine, I'll tell you. Pops found this book of supposedly unbeatable techniques and one of them was something called the Neko-ken. You take the trainee, bind the trainee so they can't move, tie fish products to the trainee, toss the trainee into a pit of cats that you starved for a week, and close the lid. Repeat until the trainee learns it or dies. Damn pops threw me in I don't know how many times."

Yumi turned a little green; Odd got a strange glazed look on his face; Ulric pushed his lunch tray away; and Jeremy cleared his throat. "He's in jail right?"

Ranma shrugged her shoulders. "Last time I saw him, he was running away from mom while she was swinging a sword at him. Eh, he'll probably show up here in another month or so. Easiest way to pick up if he's around is if people start complaining about somebody stealing lots of food and alcohol nearby."

They all stared at the girl. Ulric shook his head. "Let me guess. International criminal."

Ranma shrugged. "I don't know about that but I'm sure every country from England to Japan wants him for some kind of crime. He tried to teach me how to steal, but I got wise to it when I was about eight. When I stopped stealing stuff for him and people started to recognize that he wouldn't pay for anything, he started selling me more often to people to pay off his bills. He'd always steal me back at night but it's left a lot of people coming after me to pay off my father's debts."

Ulric whistled sharply. "Alright, I'm not going to complain about my dad ever again. Sure he's a drunk and he hit me sometimes but damn. Your father takes the cake."

Ranma shrugged again. "Eh, it's not that big of a deal. He's usually drunk all the time too, but I'm strong enough now that he can't beat me anymore." _Even though I had to work back up to that point._ "Heck, I got my Master's certificate for our school. Even the old man can't claim that since he never truly got the Master's certificate. Heh, all that time on the road claiming he was a master of the school when he was never certified. Dumbass."

The group was quiet for a moment before Yumi slapped a hand on Ranma's back. "Tell you what Ranma. Why don't you come over to my place tonight?"

Ranma nodded her head. It would be better than listening to Sissy's whining and have to tie her up

The bell rang and the group dispersed. Ranma wondered what a sleepover was and why Yumi smiled the way she did when she said it but shrugged it off. What was the worst that could happen.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yes, this is a lock fic. I know it annoys some people, but I've always got some reason for it. Anyways, until the next chapter. Toodles.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepover for Three

**Chapter 2: Sleepover for Three**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Ranma.

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy where this is going. I think I rushed the last chapter of Two of a Kind so I'll be reviewing my storyboard and thinking of ways to flesh it out a little more. Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yumi stopped Jeremy as they exited their last class of the day and pulled him to the side. "Hey Jeremy, I've got an idea. Could you lend me your laptop this evening or an extra if you've got one?"

Jeremy blinked at this question. He was usually the only one in the group that was computer savvy so he didn't understand why Yumi wanted to borrow one of his laptops. In fact, she should have a computer of her own. "I guess. I have a few extra laptops. You can borrow one if you want to, but why do you want one?"

Yumi smiled and patted Jeremy on the shoulder. "Well, Ranma's situation got me thinking. I'm not sure, but the past few days have told me something about Ranma. She's got the social tact of a brick through a window. She needs some sort of social interaction with girls her own age. I also feel like Aelita's in a similar situation. She's been trapped in a computer for who knows how long."

She then tipped Jeremy's head up with one finger and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm not accusing you of anything, but you're the only person she talks to on a regular basis. I'm sure both of you have some kind of enlightening conversations about computers and such, but that's not really social interaction. Whenever we get her out of there and back to the real world, she's going to need some social skills and you're not exactly the best source for those. I want a laptop linked to her and the supercomputer so she can interact with Ranma and myself during our sleepover. I also want to talk to her more and have a way to find out about Xana alerts that don't involve having a possessed giant Teddy bear trying to squash me or a tsunami of canned beans trying to smother me. Even if it's not a laptop, all of us need immediate ways to know of the alerts. Probably something other than our cell phones because they can get confiscated."

Jeremy gulped under her stare. What she was saying made a lot of sense and he couldn't blame her for wanting the early warning system available to them all. In fact, he should of thought of that already as Aelita may not be able to warn them every time. "Ok Yumi, I'll take care of it. Just stop by my room before you head home."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi ran up to Ranma outside the physics lab as she was coming out. She could see a smirk on Ranma's lips and knew there was a story there. "Hey Ranma, wait up!"

Ranma turned to Yumi with still wearing her grin. "Sup Yumi-chan, so are we going to your place for that sleepover thing?"

Yumi nodded and took a sidelong glance as the rest of the class slowly filed out of the room. Most of them were looking at Ranma with a look of awe. She could also see the teacher scowling near the door. From the little she knew of Ranma, this was going to be good. "Sure. I'll come back with my dad in an hour. Just wait out by the gym around 5-5:30. So uh, what happened in physics lab?"

Ranma chuckled as she looked back at the scowling teacher. "Well, I kinda proved Kinsey sensei wrong about something..."

**Flashback...**

"_Now class, today we will be covering the conservation of energy. Now energy cannot be created or destroyed. For instance, those silly cartoons showing characters shooting off beams of light or creating something out of nothing are impossible. Magic or those other forms of energy are just silly figments of people's imagination."_

_He was interrupted by a young red-head. "Um sensei, I can create balls of light from ki and magic is real."_

_Professor Kinsey frowned at her rebuke. "Really now? And how does that work? A flashlight and some glitter little girl. Don't waste time in this class."_

_Ranma frowned at her teacher's response and decided to show him how wrong he was. She lifted her hand and produced a ball of ki the size of a baseball in her hand. She now had the attention of every student in the class. The teacher rounded on her and grabbed her hand. He looked up and down the arm and around to find the source of the light. He scowled as he released her hand. "Turn it off. I don't care what it is. Now.."_

_Ranma absorbed the ball into her body and her body glimmered with ki for a moment. What stopped the teacher, however, was the movement of students as they got up and started asking Ranma questions and for a repeat performance._

_As Ranma started juggling balls of ki in the middle of class to a cheering crowd of students, the teacher threw up his hands in defeat mumbling, "Why do people mock physics? It's the only thing maintaining the sanity of the universe!"_

**Flashback end**

Yumi raised an eyebrow. "What's a ball of ki look like?"

Ranma held out her hand and a blue ball floated up out of it. Yumi poked at it feeling a slight buzz as she did so. It felt warm and confident. "I'm surprised no one freaked out more when they saw this. You might want to not show it off too much though."

Ranma shrugged. It wasn't like she had ever hid such things before. Nabiki even made several videos of her juggling ki and a lot of other things. The one time she tried to make her wear a sailor mars outfit... Well, Nabiki learned the hard way that blackmail or guilt tripping wasn't enough to make people do some things. Ranma chuckled when thinking about the sailor mars outfit that was two sizes too small for Nabiki and how Nabiki looked like a sour crab for a month afterward.

Ranma absorbed the ki ball and started walking with Yumi down the hall. "Alright, I'll see you around 5 or so."

Yumi shook her head and headed out the door towards the boy's dormitory as she thought about her new friend. She knew the girl was going to drive Jeremy batty. Well, the brainiac did need to broaden his horizons and he should be able to handle it given that he worked with a computer that could download a person into a computer.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi set the laptop down on the shoe rack in her foyer as she removed her shoes. Her father would be home soon and she could explain what she had planned for the night. She rarely had friends over so she figured that her father would cave in if she pressed the right buttons, even though it was a Thursday night. It wasn't like they really learned anything important on Friday's anyways. She just hoped that her parents wouldn't start an argument over it. They had been getting a little more abrasive lately. She heard footsteps pounding down the hall and grabbed the laptop just as a pair of small hands tried to grab it. She wrapped the top of the knuckles and turned to the little disturbance.

"You're not fast enough or stealthy enough to fool me bro. I heard you a mile away. Keep your hands off of my new laptop or I'll tell mom how her favorite blouse became a tie-dye 60's reject."

The little boy winced as he rubbed his sore knuckles. "No fair sis. I want to play Diablo. All of my friends are."

Yumi frowned before giving her brother a nuggy. "You're too young to play that Hiroko. Be on your best behavior tonight, I've got friends coming over."

Her brother pulled out of her arms and stuck his tongue out at her as he ran away. Yumi sighed as she picked up the laptop. She just hoped that Hiroko didn't bother them too much.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was headed out the door when she ran into the last person she wanted to see, Sissy. "Where are you going Red?"

Ranma groaned. While she didn't mind nicknames, she wasn't chummy enough with this girl for her to be giving her a nickname. "Whaddya want Sissy?"

Sissy's eyes narrowed at the knapsack Ranma had slung over her shoulder. "I want to know where you're going. You know we aren't supposed to leave our dorms at night without permission don't you."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. This girl was pulling rules out. Seriously? "Considering how you keep lights and music on at night and do whatever you want, why should I care?"

Sissy puffed her chest out as she scowled at the red-head's response. "Daddy let's me do what I want. You're different. You have to follow the rules. Now tell me what you're doing or..."

Sissy was cut off as Ranma was tired of listening to her. She quickly swung around Sissy and hit the good night's sleep point. Sissy fell into Ranma's arms soundly asleep and would remain so for the next 10 hours. Ranma sighed and propped the girl over her shoulder. "Now what should I do this time? I don't have time to do too much. Hmmm..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The SUV pulled up behind the gym at Kadic Academy. "Yumi, you do realize this is a school night. I didn't think the live-in students could leave the campus on school nights."

Yumi chuckled at her father's annoyed expression. It wasn't quite as easy as she thought it would be to get her father to accept the sleepover. A little hint that she would tell her mom about the time he spilled an entire bottle of ketchup on one of her mother's blouses along with sad puppy eyes and he caved right in. She'd have to remember how she pulled off the sad puppy-eyed look for the future. "Don't worry dad. Ranma won't get in trouble for this. Here she comes now."

The older man turned to see a short, red-headed girl walking calmly up to his SUV. Her red hair clashed with her Asian features. The little girl opened the door and hopped in the back next to Yumi. "Sup Yumi-chan, Ishiyama-san. So uh, I guess we're going to have a sleepover?"

The elder Ishiyama eyed the girl critically. Yumi had told him that her friend was Japanese, but he was hard-pressed to believe it given her crystal blue eyes and brilliant red hair. "We'll be heading home now. Finish your homework before having any fun. I expect you to go to bed at 10 PM. No later. Be mindful to follow Akiko's orders."

Yumi turned to Ranma and smiled while waving towards her father. "Don't worry about dad. He's just a little irritable sometimes. We're going to have a lot of fun tonight Ranma."

Ranma smiled nervously at that. She was kind of afraid of what a girl defined as fun...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Takeyo, why is there another girl with Yumi and why are you home so late?"

Yumi's father turned a glare on Yumi before sighing and turning back to hi wife. "Akiko dear, Yumi seems to have organized a sleepover with her friend... I never got your name."

"Ranma, Saotome Ranma." Ranma didn't like the light of recognition that came into Takeyo's eyes when she gave him her name.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Saotome Genma would you?" Ranma had a feeling where this was going and for once she was thankful for being a girl.

Ranma groaned before asking, "Marriage or debt?"

Takeyo blinked before answering. "Oh, he offered his son's hand in marriage to our oldest daughter for a meal. Why do you ask?"

Ranma snorted. "Not that it matters, but his son is gone. That and you would have had to wait in line like everyone else in that department. He kind of used marriage contracts as IOUs."

Takeyo was going to say something, but Akiko interrupted. "Let it pass Takeyo. Honestly, accepting a marriage proposal for our daughter so you could give some pauper a meal. It's not worth the hassle. I thought you knew better than to accept such things."

Takeyo growled. "But honor..."

Akiko waved her hand as she walked to the kitchen. "Dinner in 30 minutes. We'll have fish, broccoli, and rice tonight. Do not complain and drop the matter."

Yumi pulled Ranma upstairs as her father followed her mother into the kitchen.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma noticed Yumi pull a laptop out from under her bed and boot it up. What she wasn't expecting was for Aelita to pop up on the screen. "Oh, Jeremy told me that I would be staying over at your place tonight Yumi. So we're having a sleepover. I read online that we watch movies, talk about secrets, and eat something called popcorn."

Yumi shut the door to her room and sat down on her bed. She turned the computer so that it was facing both her and Ranma. "That's about right. We'll have to finish our homework first, but we'll at least be able to have some fun watching movies."

Ranma blinked as Aelita waved back at Yumi and herself. It was odd how the girl in the computer could tell they were there, let alone what they were saying. Maybe she needed to pay better attention in computer class. "Uh, hey Aelita. Are there anymore of those demons to battle?"

Aelita tipped her head to the side and shook it. "No and they're not exactly demons, they're digital constructs. Bots if you will. They're created by the AI called Xana."

Ranma wasn't really sure what any of that meant. Well, Xana and the monsters were enemies so that was alright. She just nodded her head. "Sure, whatever."

Yumi shook her head. It was obvious Ranma had no clue. She really didn't know all of the details, but at least she could pick up this conversation. "So Ranma, how is your mother? What was that about your brother and those marriage contracts, hmm?"

Ranma fidgeted as the conversation took a turn towards something she didn't really want to talk about. "Mom's... Well, mom. She's got some ideas of how I should act proper. And my brother is... I think I'd rather explain that later."

Yumi winced as she realized that she had hit on something that Ranma didn't want to talk about. She abrubtly tried to change the subject to something else. "So, uh, you're a master of your martial arts school?"

Ranma seemed to pick up at that topic and smiled broadly. "Yeah, Grandmaster Happosai decided it was time to declare my mastery after some things happened. It was kind of funny too. Pop and Tendo-san were crying foul but the old goat wouldn't have it. I remember it happened...

**Flashback...**

A little red-headed girl was wringing out her shirt and had angry red welts on her skin. She was cursing under her breath. She almost missed the yell directed towards her. "Boy get in here!"

She cursed under her breath again. If her father didn't stop with the insults, she was going to follow Nabiki's advice beat him down, lock him in his cursed form, and sell him to the zoo. At least Nabiki had been supportive after the incident unlike a certain panda or crybaby. The strange thing was that Kasumi had actually started to berate the fathers after about the first 5 'family meetings'. Ranma knew it took a lot to get Kasumi angry and that things were starting to go too far. She may have had Buddha-like personality, but the fathers had worn that thin.

"Be there in a sec pops!" Ranma dried herself off with a towel and watched as the red welts started to fade away. She realized that she had to have been pouring scalding water on herself for over an hour to get this way. The Phoenix pill seemed to prevent anything worse in its constantly active state.

Ranma frowned as she dressed herself. Kasumi had left her a purple jumpy and white t-shirt. It was a compromise from the dresses, but she still didn't like how girly it looked. She stepped out of the door and almost ran into Kasumi. She looked up to see Kasumi frowning.

"Ranma, you need to stop. You know what Cologne said it was. There's nothing anyone can do about it. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore imouto." Ranma winced under her gaze. It had been over three months and nothing had changed. Cologne had all but assured her that nothing could be done for her.

Ranma hung her head and marched towards the dining room. "Alright Kasumi, let's go talk to them."

Ranma opened the door and saw her father and Soun Tendo sitting at the table sipping tea. She sighed as she sat down. Kasumi sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Before Ranma could speak, Kasumi did it for her. "Father, Saotome-_san, _I would like to know what this meeting is about. If it is like the last ones, then I will insist that you stop right now."

Soun coughed, but Genma slammed his hands on the table. "Now see here, this is a family matter involving Ranma, not you! We need to talk to the boy about options here."

Kasumi frowned and Ranma swore she could see a shroud of death hang over the table. "Saoto... No, Genma. I know you are her father, but this is the Tendo household. Show more respect."

Soun put his hand up stopping Genma from berating his eldest daughter. It would not do to upset her. He still remembered what happened when she was possessed by an oni and she seemed even more terrifying now. "Perhaps old friend, we should discuss this more calmly."

Genma sat back once more and huffed before turning to face Ranma. "Fine. Ranma, as you are now, you cannot be heir to the Anything Goes school."

Ranma's eyes widened and she slowly turned her head to see Soun nodding in stoic agreement. They were serious. Ranma looked down and her form shook. She clinched her fists and looked back up as a violent red and black aura formed around her. If Kasumi was bothered by it, she did not show it. "What?"

That single question caused the hair on the fathers' necks to rise. Soun was wise enough to keep quiet. Genma was not quite as fortunate. "Listen here boy. You're a 12 year old girl now. You're useless to our school now... Unless you're willing to marry Soun to marry the schools."

Another red and black aura erupted from the other side of the table as Kasumi tightened her grip on Ranma's shoulder. Both looked as if they would spring to the other side of the table and relieve the fathers of a pound or more of flesh. Soun was immediately cowed and backpedaled away from the table before prostrating himself in front of the girls. "Please forgive me master. I did not know he would suggest this."

Genma fought back the fear as much as he could. He hadn't felt this much malice since they stole some of the dreaded Master's booze all those years ago. His resolve ended with Kasumi's next words. "Pandas should eat salads. I'll make sure that Akane makes yours. Maybe she can make some salad dressing as well, which reminds me. We need some more Drano. I'm afraid the last bottle we had disappeared the last time Akane cooked."

A panda was on the ground, shaking and prostrating itself before them. It held up a sign: 'Please forgive me master!'

It was at that moment a small blur fell from the rafters and onto the table. It was slowly clapping. The auras faded and the two fathers looked up. Standing on the table was an old, shriveled man in a purple ninja outfit.

"Master!"

"Old letch, what's going on now."

"Oh grandfather Happosai, I just cleaned the table."

The old man turned to Kasumi and smiled. "Sorry about that Kasumi. Remind me not to do it later." He turned to face the fathers as they cowered on the floor. "I know there was a reason I didn't give you two master's certificates."

Soun and Genma's eyes widened at that. Genma pulled something out of his fur and held it out to Happosai with a sign that read: 'Then what's this.'

Happosai shrugged and took out his pipe. He pointed to a blank line on the page. "It's a master's certificate without a signature."

Genma took a look at the paper and Soun pulled out a similar parchment. "The master is right. He never signed them. Why didn't you sign them master?"

Happosai let out a chuckle and shook his head. "You're cowards. You could never hold a mastery in my school, however; Kasumi and Ranma can."

The two fathers would have exploded at the man if his aura didn't explode as he turned hard, cold eyes onto them. They once again groveled on the floor. "Look at how pathetic you are. I was actually considering finding other families to sponsor my art until I met your children. Thank god your wives have some backbone because you sure as hell don't!"

He turned to Ranma and Kasumi to see there questioning eyes. He was glad they weren't cowering. "Now you two on the other hand. You deserve the master's certificates."

Ranma's eyes sparkled as she looked up at Happosai with her hands clasped. "Really."

Happosai chuckled as he threw a scroll to Ranma. "Yes, and there are some techniques in there for you as well. Just don't use those puppy dog eyes on me again. That's a deadly weapon."

He then turned to Kasumi. She had a confused look on her face. "Let me guess. Why you and not Akane?"

Kasumi nodded her head. "She is the practitioner in the family."

Happosai laughed and tossed a larger scroll to Kasumi. "Learn the basics then. You've got more real backbone than she does at the moment. I know she'll come back from her little self-imposed exile in a little while. She's close physically, but doesn't have the maturity yet. It's something I'll have to work on. Her father apparently can't and has never done so."

Happosai disappeared after he had said his piece, leaving a crying duo hugging each other, a bouncing pre-teen, and a stunned mother figure behind.

**Flashback end...**

"...And that's how I got my mastery. I gotta thank pop for all the beatdowns he's put me through. Some of his training ideas were crazy, but they got results. I have to admit I wouldn't be half the martial artist I am without him."

Yumi looked puzzled for a moment and asked, "Wait, I thought you hated him for beating you when he was drunk and stealing."

Ranma blinked for a moment and shook her head. "Nah, I just didn't like that he drank and stole all the time. It was dishonorable. What I can't forgive him for is the Cat Fist though. There's nothing that he can do to make me forget that. And maybe the marriage contracts to a degree. I still love him. I just don't trust him."

Yumi could understand that. Her parents were volatile at times, but she still loved them. She was kind of surprised that Hiroko hadn't burst into the room or interrupted them yet.

Yumi then heard her mother. "Dinner time!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma slowed herself down as Akiko gave her nasty looks every time she tried to inhale some of the food. It was kind of annoying. She was kind of thankful that Yumi's little brother Hiroko was there as he took some of the scolding look and some comments as well. They were nearly finished when Takeyo spoke up. "Ranma, as you know, there is a potential marriage contract between our families. Since your brother is unable to complete it for some reason, then it falls to you to try to make it work. Akiko has convinced me that forcing the issue is not in our best interest, but I would like you to try."

Ranma was about to loudly refuse, but was beaten to it by Hiroko. "Wait, what do you mean marriage?"

Takeyo turned to his son. "Honor demands that we try. I admit, she's almost as old as your sister, but I want you to try to work it out with her understood."

Hiroko huffed and turned his head. "Yeah, well she's a girl. What do you expect from them?"

Ranma was almost thankful for his refusal until he made a point out of her being girl. "That right short man. I'm also the master of a high power school of martial arts."

The little boy frowned. "Yeah right, even my sister isn't a master martial artist. You're too weak for that."

The twitch in Ranma's eyebrow was almost spastic. "Fine! I'll show you. Back yard now!"

Ranma's tirade was ended by Akiko's stern voice. "Dishes first, then the back yard."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The Ishiyama family filed into the back yard as Ranma stood on one of the stepping stones in their garden. She turned to the family and smiled. "Don't blink."

Ranma then went into a crane stance and then started to flow from the top of one stone in the garden to the next. She jabbed and kicked at invisible opponents and seemed to fly threw the air with her jumps. The family soon realized that she was jumping well over ten feet and the parents' mouths were hanging open. Ranma ended in the same stance on the same stone she started out on facing the the family.

She cracked her head once and looked back at their blank faces. "Hey, you guys mind if I come over here a couple of days during the week. This rock garden is a great place to practice."

The parents nodded slightly and Ranma took that as their acceptance. She grabbed Yumi and pulled her up to her room as she couldn't seem to break her from her stupor.

Hiroko was the first to speak up. "That was so cool! She's just like those guys in the movies. I gotta get her to teach me."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"..Up.. Wake up Yumi." Yumi blinked as she woke up in her room. She looked over to Ranma and saw the worried look in her face. Why was she asleep? It then dawned on her. Her new friend would put Bruce Lee through his paces.

"So what was that Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged and looked around the room as she spotted a bean bag chair. "Just a warm up."

Her brain tried to comprehend that, but Yumi couldn't fathom how anyone could move like that for just a warm-up so she decided to just move the sleepover along. It was time for the movies. She cracked her neck as she opened the lid of a plastic bin and dug through the DVDs inside. "I know it's here somewhere."

Yumi took a glance back at Ranma as she yawned and sat back on a bean bag chair while popping some popcorn into her mouth. Where she got the popcorn from was mystery she would try to figure out later?

Ranma wasn't sure about watching movies. Yumi seemed cool for a girl, but one thing that Ranma had learned about most girls back home was that they liked sappy, romantic movies. Kasumi and Akane had tried to get her to watch some

"Here we are, Secondhand Lions!" The name didn't sound too girly to Ranma, but she would have to wait and see.

Yumi turned the laptop back on and Aelita popped onto the screen. "It's movie time Aelita."

Aelita clapped as she pulled up a virtual chair. "Alright, let's watch."

**An hour later...**

Ranma forgot that lions were big cats. She had almost bolted out of the room when the lion had first appeared on screen only to have Aelita and Yumi convince her that it wasn't a real cat in the room. It didn't mean that she didn't cover her eyes the few times it showed up.

She liked the two old uncles. They were a duo of men that she could relate to. Sure, they didn't have her skill, but they were pretty good for westerners without much real formal training. What got to her though is that she actually cried when the lion died towards the end of the film. She didn't watch it happen, but she could hear the sadness in the young boy's voice as he tried to coax the beast back to life.

All in all, it was a little sappy for her tastes, but it was still good. A hand fell on her shoulder and she looked up to see Yumi. "I'm sorry. I forgot that you were afraid of cats, but the movie was still good. Right?"

Ranma nodded her head. It was a good movie. She could relate to Walter in a way as the boy was used in poorly thought out schemes by his mother. She could also relate to Garth and Hub as the two uncles appealed to her since of justice. She just hoped that she didn't end up like they did.

Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by a crying Aelita. "It was so good! We have to do this again. Ooh, shouldn't we talk about boys or something before we go to bed."

The smile that crossed Yumi's face sent a shiver down Ranma's spine. "Why not? Remember, you have to promise not to tell anyone about what we talk about here. Why don't you start Aelita?"

Aelita seemed to jump up and down on the screen. "Ooh, Jeremy definitely! He's so smart. Just the other day we were discussing the Heisenberg principle as it relates to virtualization. The very concept of measuring the particle strength and energy output resulting from the process is intriguing, but it is currently impossible given the external to internal exchange of the process with the supercomputer. We think we can process the data into an external feed from the computer that would potentially allow for measurement with laser equipment. The problem is the stability of the matrix and how we can fix the energy in a plane outside the bounds of the supercomputer. Perhaps an external hologram, but to make it physically tangible would require a huge output and a sizable control matrix. We've put it on the back burner for the moment, but we're confident that once we work out the bugs, we can manipulate the energy externally. I can't wait to test it out. We will have to overcome the EPR paradox though we could try to see if we could find some way to test the most recent string theory. I actually believe the string theory is correct as it would explain how there can be a manifest digital plane and the physical plane that you are currently on. Um, Yumi, Ranma, are you paying attention."

Ranma's eyes were glazed over. Yumi shook her head. "Aelita, when you get out of the computer, we're taking you out as much as possible. Jeremy suits you and you him, but you need a life girl."

Aelita looked questioningly at them and shrugged. She thought it was rather simple. "Is it your turn Yumi?"

Yumi nodded. "I kind of like Ulrich. He's got a bit of the aloof nature to him. In fact, the only thing he's ever said about his parents was yesterday. I kind of want to know what he meant when he compared his father to Ranma's. I'm not infatuated with him, but I'd like to give him a chance."

Both Aelita and Yumi turned to Ranma. Ranma's eyes widened as she held both her arms in front of her, making an X. "No way. I don't like nobody that way."

A mischievous, smile crossed Yumi's face as she put an arm around Ranma. "Really, Odd seems rather interested in you. Wouldn't you give him a chance?"

Ranma was irritated and pushed the arm off of her. "No. I don't know who I want to be with. Can't I be nothing for now? Let's just go to bed."

Yumi didn't like the way Ranma just brushed off the question, but let it alone for the moment. It was about time for bed and she didn't want to test just how far she could push her parents at the moment.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Clues, clues, so many clues. I hope you enjoyed what I have written so far. I admit I'm slow with the updates, but I hope I can at least be consistent with them.

Toodles for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing is Believing Again

**Chapter 3: Seeing is Believing Again … or a Hand on the Muffin May be Bitten Off**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Ranma.

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy where this is going. I think I rushed the last chapter of Two of a Kind so I'll be reviewing my storyboard and thinking of ways to flesh it out a little more. Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ranma stretched as she awoke from a pleasant night's sleep. It was early morning and the sun was just starting to filter through the window. It felt good to be sleeping in the room with another person. For all her father's faults, she had missed sleeping with him in the room. Sleeping here with Yumi seemed to keep her from feeling lonely.

Ranma walked out into the hall and stopped at the suit of armor and sword she had seen the other night. It was nostalgic as Mr. Tendo had kept a similar suit of armor in his house. She wondered if Yumi's father also dressed up in it like Mr. Tendo did. The best thing about this house was it felt like a home. Most of the boarding schools she had been sent to just didn't have a feeling of life or Japanese culture. Even being on the road had been more wholesome than the usual 10x12 concrete container that was common in most boarding schools.

She was brought out her thoughts as a hand landed on her shoulder. She was slightly startled as she had not been paying attention. She looked over to see Yumi beside her. "It's nice isn't it. That suit of armor is one thing I can always be proud about in this house. Mom and dad keep it as a family relic, but I'm the one that keeps it clean."

Ranma nodded her head. She could understand Yumi's sentiment. She could tell that her parents and brother had no martial background, but Yumi had a little bit of beginners training and a healthy warrior's spirit. Yumi's respect for the armor only affirmed what Ranma believed.

"Yeah, I used to live at a dojo and Tendo-san kept a suit of armor like this in his room. He used to dress up in it whenever he got angry or protective. He actually ran around in that suit with a spear like he was a samurai. It kind of ruined the image though when he was crying while wearing it."

Yumi giggled. "That would be funny. I wish my parents would do something like that once in awhile. A little bit of craziness never hurt."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Ya had to say that around me didn't you. I just hope Ryoga remembers that lawsuit my last school filed against him cuz saying it was my fault when he blew up that wall didn't work."

Yumi shrugged as she had no clue of what Ranma was talking about. She was a little worried that Ranma may have a few screws loose, but considering that she was friends with Odd and Jeremy, she just shrugged the thought off.

Yumi reached out for the bathroom doorknob and turned it only to find that it was locked. She frowned as she knocked on the door. "I'm doing something important. Come back later!"

Yumi knocked on the door harder. "Open up Hiroko! You don't need to be in there right now."

"Nuh-uh, you can't make me." Yumi was about to pound on the door again but Ranma caught her arm and shook her head. Ranma pulled a plastic card from somewhere and pushed it between the flange of the door and the frame. The door clicked and swung open to show Hiroko standing on a stool pumping his muscles in front of the mirror. Hiroko slowly turned to Ranma and Yumi. They both stared at each other for a moment before Ranma and Yumi fell over laughing and Hiroko ran off blushing.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi looked at her mother as she dropped them off. It had been odd as her mother usually never drove her to school. Maybe it had something to do with that morning...

**Earlier in the Morning...**

_Yumi and Ranma were still giggling as they walked down the stairs. Yumi didn't know why Hiroko was posing in front of the mirror but it was hilarious considering how scrawny his arms were. She was surprised as she walked into the kitchen and saw her mother filling a second plate full of pancakes before putting it on the table_

"_Uhm, mom. Why are you fixing pancakes? You usually don't cook in the morning." Yumi blinked as her mother turned around and smiled at them. It was a strange sight to see as her mother rarely smiled._

"_Oh, I just wanted to do something special for our guest." Yumi knew something was up as her mother was never really that warm towards other people._

_Yumi noticed that Ranma didn't seem to care about her mother's 180 mood swing as she piled pancakes on her plate. She just sighed and sat down to eat._

**Back at school...**

As soon as Ranma had gotten far enough away from the car, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her mother holding her back. "Yumi, I want you to continue being friends with Ranma. I didn't realize it last night, but I had a talk with one of my friends in Japan to find out some more about that girl. It turns out that her mother is one of the best kimono seamstresses in Japan. If you can, maybe ask for a discount."

Yumi sagged as she heard this. She knew her mother was up to something. It was clothes again.

She waved to her mother and ran up to the school to see a crowd standing just outside the main office. As she approached, she met up to Ranma who was giggling. She looked around some of the students to witness a seen that also sent her into giggling fit.

Sissy was standing in front of her father with a sour look on her face, however; that was not what everyone was staring at. There was hand-sized glob of pink bubblegum stuck to the side of Sissy's head. "Father, I'm telling you that someone did this to me!"

The old man sighed as he shook her head. "You said that you woke up in your room with the door locked honey. How did someone break into your room and do this without waking you up?"

Sissy turned red and turned her head while looking around at the crowd until her eyes stopped on Ranma. "You!"

Ranma blinked and pointed at herself while everyone moved away from her like the parting Red Sea. Sissy walked right up to her and pointed straight at her. "I was talking to you last night and you did something didn't you. I was talking to you and then I woke up in my room. You have to have done something!"

Ranma just shrugged as she didn't want to open her mouth at that moment. She would probably outright admit to doing it. She was saved when Sissy slapped her as hard as she could. It surprised Ranma a bit, but didn't really do anything. The students started to file around them and started to hoot and holler. Ranma did wince and look around as many people started calling for something called a cat fight.

Nothing else happened as the principal pushed his way through the crowd and grabbed Sissy by the shoulder to pull her away. "Elisabeth! You will follow me now. I'll leave your punishment to the hair dresser."

Sissy paled as she was dragged away.

Yumi looked at Ranma who shrugged again. "We'll discuss it at lunch. I'll see you later Ranma."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lunch rolled around and the Lyoko group once again settled down at the table. Odd had a goofy grin on his face and was trying to wipe away dried tears as he sat down. Yumi sat down next to him and looked up at Ranma as she sat down with her plate stacked with hot dogs and broccoli.

"Now Ranma, about Sissy..." Yumi was cut off as Odd nearly fell off of his seat laughing. She quickly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow, which did little to stem his laughter. She shook her head and turned back to Ranma. "You put the gum in her hair, didn't you Ranma."

Ranma nodded her head. She had no reason to deny it. It was just a harmless prank for getting on her nerves again. "She had it coming. She tried to stop me when I was going out for the sleepover at your place."

Odd had stopped laughing at this point and looked at Ranma with awe. "I bow to you oh mistress of mischief. Take me now."

Ranma palmed Odd's face as he made a lunging motion across the table towards her. "Yeah, I think not."

Ulric smiled at the interaction. He had been a little unsure of the girl at first, but she was starting to become a real member of the group. The fact that she had been able to get one over on Sissy not once, but twice didn't have anything to do with his grudging respect for her... oh no, not a thing.

Odd interrupted his thoughts as he pulled away from Ranma. "You know the greatest part of this. Sissy's bald. She's trying to cover it up, but she's a chrome dome now. I don't think we'll be seeing her hanging around for quite a bit."

Lunch continued on in a similar fashion with Odd nearly smothering Ranma and Ranma fending him off. Ranma almost fled the lunch room to get away from Odd, but not before swiping a pudding cup off of Odd's plate.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Odd was a man with a purpose. Ranma had been ignoring him the rest of the day and he couldn't have that. She was his Everest and he was Sir Edmund Hillary. Thus he had called his band together in the auditorium after school. "All right men. We have a momentous occasion before us. The pinnacle of any rock band's achievement."

Nicholas raised his hand. "Um what is it?"

Odd smiled as he pointed to the roof and shouted out. "Impressing a girl with our skills. Now we'll need to switch things up a little so I'm going to sing while you and Jim cover drums and guitar."

Jim scratched his chin and nodded his head. "I see your point, but what song did you want to try? I know you youngsters like some of that newer techno or pop stuff but the classics always impress a girl. How about Radar Love?"

"Huh, that one should be easy enough I guess. Alright let's try it and see what we get." Odd picked up the mike and started tapping it to make sure it was connected to the old Polk they had acquired. He started to open his mouth when he shut it and turned back to Jim. "Uh, what were the lyrics again?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was sleeping off a boring afternoon after her classes were over. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that she could kick some demon butt, however; she wasn't sure if the boring classes were worth it. Since when did she need to know French grammar structure? It wasn't like she'd use it again when she went back to Japan. Lying in the rafters of the auditorium was about the most fun she had had all day after the Sissy incident started to fade. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was out like a light seconds later.

"...HAAAAAAY yaaaaa RADAR luuuuuuvvve... In the sky.. ya Radar LUV." A horrendous racket woke Ranma up and nearly caused her to fall off the rafter. Whatever was making that horrible noise needed to be stopped.

She flipped down and landed in front of a startled Jim whom fell on his butt. "What in blue blazes?"

The rest of the band stopped playing and looked over to where Ranma was standing over Jim. "Do ya mind keeping it down? I was trying to sleep in here. What are ya doing anyways?"

Jim beat Odd in answering her as he stood up while brushing his sweats off. "We're practicing music here in the auditorium. Odd wanted to try some vocals and here we are."

Ranma looked over at Odd with a sour expression and crossed her arms over her chest. "So that was you singing. I gotta say, I'm not impressed. You sound horrible."

A little bit of anger overtook Odd at that moment as he pointed the mike at Ranma's chest. "Oh ya, you think you can do better then. Fine, see if you can do better."

Ranma looked at the mike and back at Odd. A challenge was a challenge and she was bored. It was time to pull out the old Anything Goes Karaoke. "Right. What song? I don't know much in French so ya know any Japanese songs to play."

Odd stopped for a moment as he thought it over. He had really only seen anime in Japanese and heard some of the opening and ending songs. He also knew Jim and Nicholas wouldn't know any songs in Japanese so he walked over to his bag, pulled out his laptop and connected it to the LAN port on the side of the gym. He pulled up his music cache and chose one song in particular. He held up his laptop and pointed it out to Ranma.

"Shiki no Uta from Samurai Champloo, ya I know that one. I'll show you just how good I can sing." Ranma grabbed the mike and Odd hit the play button. What followed next captivated the three males as the girl sung in a way that left no room for argument as to her ability to sing.

Jim stood clapping as Ranma finished. "I didn't understand a word of it, but you were fantastic. I think we'll get somewhere with you as a singer."

Odd was already clasping Ranma's hands with stars in his eyes. "You have to be the singer of our band. You're awesome!"

Nicholas nodded his head. "Yah, you're good."

Ranma was going to back away and run out the door until Jim showed up with a basket. The basket had a single muffin in it. "Here, for your efforts."

Ranma eyed the muffin cautiously. It could have a potion or poison in it but the scruffy man didn't seem to have any ill intentions. Ranma reached out and took the muffin. She took one bite and was in heaven. She greedily ate the whole muffin and looked back at Jim who was smiling at her. The only thing she could compare it to was Kasumi's cooking.

"I'm glad you like my muffins. It's too bad that you're not in the band though. I only make them for the band when we have practices." Something clicked in Ranma's mind with that statement. The smiling man and empty basket were a dead giveaway.

"Noooooooo-ooooooooooo!" Ranma mentally cursed. The man had found her one true weakness, her stomach. She'd do anything for home-cooked Kasumi-ish food and this fiend had just pulled a Nabiki on her. It was unfair.

Ranma grabbed his leg and held on for dear life. "I'll join the muffins. I'll sing for more!"

Jim blinked as he looked over at Ranma. "Huh, never thought I'd get that kind of reaction to my muffins."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi was surprised to find her mother waiting for her in the parking lot in the SUV. Her mother rarely, if ever, came to pick her up and only did so when she wanted something from her. She sighed as she plopped down in the front seat and waited for her mother to start driving. She was shocked as her mother pulled into a parking space and turned towards her. "Yumi, why don't we go visit your friend Ranma. I have a surprise for her."

Yumi blinked couple of times. Was her mother smiling? Something was definitely odd here. "Uh, sure? I guess she's in her room. We can walk over to the girl's dorms and ask someone where her room is."

Akiko clapped her hands and opened the door. Yumi stared at her mother as she skipped over to open the passenger door. She was broken out of her stupor as her mother berated her for inaction. "Come on, we don't want to make her wait now do we."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma had not seen Sissi since last night and her mind was still on the delicious muffins so she could be forgiven for not paying attention to the girl wearing a hoodie leaning against the wall next to her door. Before Ranma could open her door, a hand slammed on it. "Where do you think you're going?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow as she looked sideways to see the figure. "Yo, wassup Sissi."

The cheeks under the hood turned red and Ranma could swear she saw steam coming from under the hood. "You know damn well what's up! Ever since you've come here, I've had the most humiliating and

distasteful pranks pulled on me. I know it's you. It didn't start until you came here."

Ranma shrugged. It was true but she couldn't help it if Sissi had the common sense of a rock in a paper bag. "Not my problem. The way I see it, yer pissin off a lot of people so you should know that type of stuff would be coming your way."

Sissi pulled back the hoodie and pointed at her newly christened scalp. Ranma had to hold back her laughter at a sight that would make Mr. Sparkle jealous. "Huh, never knew you could get it that shiny. Pop's never shined like that, but then he hid his under a dirty dishrag. Well you got one up on my pops, not that it counts for much."

Sissi's anger dissipated for half a second at those words. Her head looked like that of a middle-aged balding man! Her face went white and her mouth hung open at the insinuation. She was in her prime! She was a diva! She was a goddess! How dare this girl call her a one-up on a dirty old man!

Her retort and fury were forming but never had a chance to release as some Asian woman bowled her over as she glided next to Ranma. Ranma blinked in confusion until she recognized Yumi's mom. "Uh, Akiko-san?"

The woman smiled down at Ranma. "Hello Ranma. I had the most delightful conversation with your mother today. We had a long conversation and one thing led to another... Well, I'll tell you later, but the good news is that you no longer need to stay in these dreadful dorms. Your mother has given permission for you to move in with us."

Ranma blinked a couple of times. Something seemed fishy here, but the dorms did kind of lack some … soul, personality, something like that. She could way this out for some time but the growing ire that she caught out of the corner of her eye coming from Sissi made up her mind. While she didn't mind pranking someone with a Ryoga like mentality, living with them and interacting with them on a daily basis was not so agreeable. "Sure?"

Akiko slapped Ranma on the back and pulled up her purse. "Now if I can just get my smartphone out, I'll send your mother an email letting her know that you agreed."

Akiko, however, pulled the phone out a little fast in her haste and spilled the contents of her purse everywhere. The powder from her makeup set went flying and landed squarely on top of Sissi's head. The contents poured out and covered Sissi's face in a poof of powder.

Akiko blinked and looked around. She looked over at Sissi and frowned. "Dear, I hope you're only putting that stuff on for a play. Honestly, children running around looking like clowns."

Sissi hit her boiling point. "RANMA!"

Yumi then ran up while breathing heavily and looked between an angry Sissi, her mother, and a laughing Ranma. "Uh, what did I miss?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi sat next to Ranma in the back seat of the SUV. She had her hands covering her face. Her mother had done her utmost to embarrass her this evening. It was the only time she had ever seen her mother like this. After she arrived, Sissi had lunged at Ranma and fell over right on top of the loose lipstick that her mother had had in her purse. When she came back up, she looked like some kind of clown college reject. It really went to hell when Milly arrived with her camera in tow.

Milly snapped a picture of Sissi and Sissi went ballistic. She smacked the camera out of Milly's hands and went back for a hay-maker until Ranma grabbed her by the wrist. Sissi tried to break free, but started crying out when Ranma wouldn't let her go. Eventually the principal showed up and demanded to know what was going on when he saw Ranma holding his daughter as she sat there crying and throwing a tantrum with makeup running everywhere.

Akiko had stepped in at that point and carefully explained what had happened. The principal almost looked like he didn't believe it until he saw Milly hiding behind Ranma. Somehow they got out of the situation with a stern warning about keeping there possessions in order so a mess like this didn't happen again. Sissi was led off by her father as he patted her back and told her that it was just a series of unfortunate events and that nothing could be done about it. Yumi doubted that Sissi believed a word of it as she had given them a dirty look while her father wasn't paying attention.

"I swear that child has issues. I only spilled some items and she flies off the handle. Her father should be ashamed." Yumi couldn't argue against it, even though the whole situation was a little extreme. Karma must have finally seen fit to set Sissi straight even if it meant breaking the girl.

Yumi sighed and looked out the window. "Right, Sissi is a bit stressful." She turned around and looked towards her mother. "So why does Ranma get to move in with us?"

Ranma turned towards them for this answer too. "Ranma's mother has decided to exclusively cloth us with some of the newest designs straight from Japan. Not only from her designs, but from the more modern designers she knows. Isn't that wonderful!"

Ranma and Yumi both paled at these words.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Odd stared at the ceiling while lying on his bed and petting Kiwi. She was in his band. It was a start. He'd find a way to worm his way into her heart, even if it killed him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jeremy mulled over his computer looking for any activated towers with his new scan program. Aelita had assured him that it was working properly, but he couldn't help the feeling that something was up. All things considered, Xana had been rather quiet for the past week. Jeremy sighed and walked towards his bathroom to get ready for bed. A watched pot didn't boil of course.

If Jeremy had stuck around for another minute, he would have noted the screen blink on for a second. The shadow of a round head with black pointy protrusions appeared for a second before a red-ringed eye with three protrusions appeared in the center. The screen went fuzzy and then cut off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Half a world away...

"So you have found her younger sister again! Wonderful work Sasuke"

A small man in a purple ninja outfit nodded. Some might say his master's obsession was insanity. He would have to agree, if only in his mind. He was just glad that his master had somehow kept out of the psych ward as serving him there would be difficult. "Sasuke details!"

"She has enrolled at a semi-privileged, private junior high in France called Kadic Academy. There is still no sign of either sorcerer Master Kuno." The ninja cringed when he said sorcerer. It was getting easier to say. Not that it wasn't true for one of them, but he feared the acknowledgment put him closer to his master's mentality.

"To protect the last vestige of my love, I shall by this school. There is no telling when the vile sorcerer Saotome or that snake of a sorcerer Gosunkugi shall show up. There is also no telling if my wayward sister shall find a way out of her pen again." Tatewaki Kuno clapped his hands. "Sasuke my checkbook." Sasuke sighed. His master was such an idiot sometimes.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I apologize to those of you that have been waiting for me to update, but I have been rather indisposed between long work weeks, bee stings, tick diseases, burns, and general laziness that comes from the heat.


	4. Chapter 4:Buffoons in Space

**Chapter 4: Buffoons in Space**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Ranma.

It's been awhile but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It had been a week since Ranma had moved in with the Ishiyama's. Ranma wasn't sure how she felt about the whole arrangement. The family that she was living with seemed tense at times, but instead of beating each other up, making snarky comments, or some other form of release, they tended to stay silent or turn a sharp look at the object of their ire. Well, that's what the parents did while Yumi and Hiroko only made a few comments in their presence. When Ranma asked Yumi about this, Yumi just shook her head and sighed.

Ranma was about to get ready for bed when she heard the doorbell ring. She was curious and looked over the stairwell railing to see Akiko open the door and sign for a package. She raised an eyebrow when she heard Akiko squeal like a schoolgirl and heard the tearing of wrapping paper. She then heard Akiko call for her and Yumi.

When both Yumi and Ranma reached the bottom of the stairs, Ranma paled. There were clothes. Lots of clothes strewn all over the living room and some of them were in her size. "Oh, Ranma, Yumi! Look at what Saotome-sama sent us! And this is only the first shipment of designer clothes from Japan. She said the kimonos will take another couple of months to perfect, but I can wait. Now let's try these on and see what they look like. Yumi go tell your father to take Hiroko to the arcade for 2 hours and I'll draw the blinds."

Ranma turned to Yumi to ask what they were about to do only to meet an empty space. She turned back to Akiko whom had gotten closer to her. "Why don't you be the first to model the clothes Ranma. I'll teach you the finer points of showing off your figure in the outfits."

Ranma's gut turned to ice as she finally realized what was going on. "Uh, Akiko-san. I've got homework to do so I don't think I can put on a show tonight." She then muttered under her breath. _"Or ever."_

A stern look passed over Akiko's face before it passed and she smiled at Ranma. "Homework can wait my dear. Do you want me to tell your mother that you didn't wear the clothes she sent you?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma grumbled as she exited the SUV. The little push on her backside from Akiko to 'help her along' did nothing to change Ranma's mind about going to school today. The white blouse and blue summer skirt she was wearing was the height of what Ranma would term as 'girly'. The goofy looks the guys were giving her and the jealous looks from the girls were not helping one bit.

"So you think you're hot stuff today. It figures you would flaunt yourself like this." Ranma wanted to palm her face as an a familiar presence made itself known. Sissi had only gotten worse after Ranma moved out of the dorms. She had complained to her father about Ranma's special treatment, had continued to point out that Ranma was a 'slut', and continued to be a general annoyance. It was the general annoyance part that really grated on Ranma's nerves. She had been content to let the girl run off at the mouth with little or no response, but she wasn't having it today.

"That right? Ya sure ya ain't jealous. I mean you're as flat as a brick and I got top shelf sitting right here." The tic marks and red-faced Sissi made her day. She didn't even wait for a response as she turned away and walked into the building. She failed to notice a young, red-haired girl follow her inside.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was glad that she could get out of science class early. She would take surprise school rallies any day over learning the periodic table again. It wasn't like she needed to know all of those elements anyways. She was about to reach her locker when she heard a small voice speak up from behind her. "Excuse me. Umm, Miss Ranma."

Ranma blinked and turned around. She was half expecting to see Konatsu given the form of address, but instead found a small girl with red hair looking up at her. "Uh, look kid. What do you.. uh want?"

The little girl blushed and looked down before turning back to Ranma. "I wanted to thank you and... And I want to learn from you."

Ranma blinked. _Learn?_ "Uh, learn what exactly?"

The little girl smiled broadly and looked like she was imagining something. "Why to be like you Miss Ranma! You're so strong and you can do that magic like stuff and you've been taking Sissi down a peg. I can't think of anyone else I would want to be like. Please teach me to be like you."

While Ranma did approve of the praise, she wasn't sure if she wanted to teach the little squirt anything. She could give her a chance, but if things went sour, she'd tell her to take a hike. She sighed before responding. "It's just Ranma. What's your name?"

The little girl took that as approval and latched onto Ranma's leg. "I'm Milly! Thank you so much for teaching me Ranma!"

Ranma blinked and just patted the girl on the head. She wasn't even sure what she was teaching this girl or when she had agreed to anything.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma had managed to pull the little girl off her leg, but she was following her around like a lost puppy now. She had tried to lose her in the crowd of students entering the gym, however; the little girl seemed to squirm through the masses with an ease that had Ranma wondering if she practiced ninjitsu. She eventually gave up on losing Milly and started looking around for anyone that she knew. She finally spotted Yumi waving at her and made her way over.

Ranma noticed an annoyed look on Yumi's face as she got closer. "Uh, Ranma. You know you have a tag along?"

Ranma hung her head and sat down next to Yumi. Milly followed suit and sat next to Ranma on the other side. "Yeah, she bumped into me in the hall and hasn't left since." She turned to the little girl. "Uh, why are ya following me, Milly was it?"

The little girl smiled up at Ranma while leaning against her. "I'm you're student remember. You were going to teach me all of those tricks and stuff that you can do right?"

Ranma's brain finally kicked over and she realized what she hadn't really agreed to. "Wait, how'd I agree to make you my student in martial arts? And martial arts ain't tricks kid."

"But, Miss Ranma. You acknowledged me. You called me by name. How can you abandon me?" Yumi wanted to roll her eyes when Milly started fake crying and pulling on Ranma's sleeve. What kind of sap would fall for one of Milly's silly little... She turned to Ranma just in time to see her sigh and cave in.

"Alright, alright. You're my student."

Yumi wanted to slap her face when Milly did a 180 mood shift and started dancing in place.

"Quiet, quiet and sit down you little ragamuffins. The principal has something to say." Jim's voice stopped all chaos in the gym as everyone settled down. He nodded his head before handing the mike off to the principal.

"Thank you Jim. Now children. I have an announcement to make. Mr. Rousseau has decided to sell this school to another private school subsidiary from Japan. This subsidiary is owned by Kuno Industries. Today we have a special guest. The owner of Kuno industries, Tatewaki Kuno."

Everyone clapped as a young man walked onto the stage. He was what one would term a pretty boy and carried himself with authority. He was wearing a blue hakama and was being followed by a rat-like man. The man seemed to look through the crowd until he appeared to be focused on something. Yumi noticed the man staring towards them and turned to talk to Ranma about the man's gaze. When she looked over at Ranma, she was surprised to see that Ranma had turned pale and her mouth was hanging open. She didn't have time to ask about what was going on as the man began to speak.

"Greetings! I the great Tatewaki Kuno, Shining Excalibur of Japan, have graced these halls to protect such budding beauty as such has been lost in the past. Nay, never again shall the foul sorcerer Saotome rise from the grave or the wretched dark priest Gosunkugi mar the last legacy of the red-haired, pig-tailed goddess. Such foul sorcery shall not be tolerated in these halls. Fear not budding maidens for Kuno shall let none sully you in these hallowed halls."

Everyone stared as the man left the stage in a flourish and continued to stare as the man walked out the door.

Principal Delmas stared until the door swung shut. He slowly picked up the microphone and seemed to mouth some words before finally speaking. "Uh, return to your classes children."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma sighed as she looked around. She had managed to lose Milly and Yumi. She knew Yumi would have questions she didn't want to answer at the moment and Milly was just annoying. Ranma gave one more look before turning around and rounding a corner only to bump into someone. She landed flat on her butt and shook her head before looking for the person she bumped into.

"That hurt dammit." Ranma had to cringe at the voice. Of course, it had to be her.

The girl across from her was rubbing her butt and looking around. It was when she turned towards her that the volume jumped."YOU!"

Seriously, why did this girl have to yell everything? Ranma was of half a mind to knock her out and put her in a locker or something. Ranma was about to retaliate until she heard a voice that sent shivers up her spine.

"Hark, I knew I would find yon maiden of the goddess again. Nay, it is destiny." Ranma buried her face in her hand. Why did this buffoon have to show up now?

"Ain't the best time Kuno. Ya wanna make leave on your own or get sent flying like the last thousand times."

Kuno ignored her and turned his attention to Sissi whom was standing over Ranma. "Halt young villainous sorcerer. What dost thou think thou are doing to daughter of the goddess?"

Ranma quirked an eyebrow at this. Why did Kuno think that Sissi was a 'sorcerer'? This could be good or really, really bad. She was betting on really, really bad knowing Kuno.

Sissi had to blink when the man addressed her. She wasn't sure she heard him right. "Excuse me. What did you call me?"

The man pulled a bokken out of nowhere and held it above his head before making a declaration. "You sport the foul shaved head my crazed father gives to all young men. No maiden would ever have such hair. You also stand over the fallen body of yon maiden fair and you have no breasts. Thus you are a foul sorcerer seeking to end the last of the true goddesses."

Sissi stared at the man with an open mouth like he was nuts. She wasn't too far off on that assessment.

"Now that you are revealed. It is time to cut you down and end one more who stands to destroy all beauty. Have at thee!" In a blink of an eye, the man had his bokken swing down towards Sissi's head. Her eyes widened as she just started to register the danger she was in when a hand reached up and pulled her to the ground. A large gash appeared in the wall and lockers as concrete and metal scattered along the hall. Wind blowing off of the technique kissed the cheeks of the girls, whispering of the lethal intent behind the attack.

"You dare to ensnare this young goddess like Saotome did the last! No more." Sissi's screams were drowned out as Ranma picked her up and rolled with her just in time to miss a stab where Sissi's head would have been. Concrete once again flew as the bokken dug a small trench in the floor.

"Worry not young maiden goddess. Your most faithful will deliver you from this evil." Ranma pushed  
>Sissi off to the side as a pressure wave raced between them down the hallway. While Ranma was in a mood to draw this out so she could blow off some steam, there was noncombatant in the way. More importantly that noncombatant was Kuno's target, and though Ranma may not have liked Sissi, she wouldn't let her die.<p>

"Hey Kuno-sempai!"

The kendoist focused his attention on Ranma. "Oh, joyous day. The sister of the pig-tailed goddess doth call me..."

That was as far as Kuno got as Ranma swept under him and hit him under the chin with a hard upward kick. The kick sent the kendoist out a window and into the sky. When he was out of sight, Ranma turned around to look at Sissi. The girl was shaking quite a bit and had a haunted look on her face.

Ranma slowly approached he and tapped her on the shoulder. "Uh, you alright?"

Sissi slowly turned her gaze over to Ranma. She stared at her for a second before latching onto Ranma with a fierce hug and started bawling her eyes out. Ranma could barely hear her as she spoke unsteadily through her sobs. "Thank you! Don't leave me. He might find me again. Please!"

Ranma wasn't sure what to do at this point. She could push Sissi off, but she was crying and Ranma never had a good track record with crying girls. Instead, she looked around and finally spotted all of the people peering out of classrooms staring at her. She weakly waved at them and tried to think about what she was going to do next.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was sitting in the principal's office with Sissi clinging to her arm. She had stopped crying , but she wouldn't let go of her. Sissi had actually been silent as a teacher helped them to the principal's office Ranma almost swore the girl was related to an Amazon or something.

Ranma was surprised when the door was slammed open by the principal. She had the guy pegged as someone that wouldn't lose there cool so easily, but maybe she was wrong. The normally placid man looked absolutely thunderous as he entered the office. He didn't eve seem to notice them as he made his way to a locked cabinet, opened it, and pulled out a decanter with some kind of brown liquid in it. He took a quick draw directly from the bottle and put it back before locking the cabinet. He sat down heavily in his seat before looking up. He had a grim expression on his face.

Ranma was getting nervous under his stare. "Uh look Mr. Delmas.. Uh..."

The man sagged back in his chair and visibly relaxed some. "Ranma, I had a talk, if you could call it that, with our new 'esteemed' owner. I had another talk with the police. I had a lengthy discussion with our teachers and another with your mother. I now know why you've transferred to so many different schools and I understand why you may not have wanted to discuss this with me."

The man paused while looking back at his liquor cabinet as if he was fighting himself over whether to take another drink or not. He returned his gaze back to Ranma after a couple of minutes. "You're mother told me that this man has been following you since you started primary school and his obsession with you has something to do with the passing of your older brother and sister. Normally, I would tell you good day and good luck given what happened in the hallway, but Mr. Kuno insisted that you stay or the school would shut down. I almost told him no as I will not risk my daughter getting caught in the crossfire of that madman, but something made me wary in the reports from the teachers.

How long will that man obsess over someone? I know it may be painful to think about that man, but I need to know that he will leave my daughter alone."

Ranma had to think about that for a second. Kuno had effectively placed Sissi in his little fantasy world as a vile sorcerer and might just put her in the fierce tigress category or twisted sister category once her hair grew back. Given Kuno's obsessions, Sissi was probably in the deep end. "He's kinda decided that she's part of his little world now. He ain't gonna stop harassing her, ever really. Once he defines someone as sorcerer or goddess or tigress, well a lot of things really, then he isn't going to leave you alone. Once Sissi grows her hair out or wears a wig, he'll probably start calling her a tigress or something like that. It doesn't really end."

Jean-Pierre Delmas stiffened in his seat before he moved over and unlocked his liquor cabinet again. He took off the top of the decanter and didn't bother replacing it. He took another swig and placed the bottle on the table before taking his seat again. He deflated in his chair and looked back at Ranma. "The police told me not to feed them fairy tales of men swinging swords through stone. They then had the audacity to tell me not to bother Mr. Kuno unless I wished to spending the night in a cell. I'll ask you right now. What can I do to keep my daughter safe with that lunatic running around? For that matter, the students?"

Ranma had to blink at that. Usually this was where she got booted off of campus, not asked for help. She had to think for a minute how to take care of Kuno, but there was only one real way. "Well, I can beat him up real good. He always comes back, but I can usually stop him before he does something really stupid. The only other person that I know that can handle him would be Nabiki, but she's got a steep price for helping out and I don't think she'll move here without a good reason."

A calculating look appeared as Mr. Delmas looked at his shell-shocked daughter clinging onto Ranma like a life preserver. He turned his gaze back on Ranma. "You're staying at the Ishiyama residence correct..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma sighed as she stood in the parking lot with both of her arms preoccupied. One held a girl that was clinging to her like she would die if she let go and the other held a smaller girl that was glaring at the other girl. It was just one of those days.

"Uh, Ranma. What's going on now?" Ranma turned to Yumi and gave her a weary look and a dry chuckle.

Milly looked up from Ranma's arm and decided to answer for her teacher. "Ranma was just going to take me home and start my training, but somebody won't let go of her."

Yumi turned to the other occupant of Ranma's person and had to blink as she saw a Sissi clinging onto Ranma for dear life with a haunted look in her eyes. Yumi turned back to Ranma. "You are going to explain this later aren't you? Along with some other stuff. There are way too many questions that I want to ask you when we get home."

Ranma sighed. The jig was up. She'd come clean with Yumi and see how it went. It could only go down hill from here anyways.

A familiar van pulled up and Yumi's mother exited the vehicle. She looked over the girls assembled there and nodded her head as if she had expected this odd setup all along. "Another sleepover I suppose. And another tenant. Oh well, I think Saotome-sama expected this. I just received notice from Saotome-sama that a friend of hers here in France needs some models for a range of ages. The principal told me that you'll be out of school Thursday and Friday while they repair the damage so we might as well make the best of it."

As Akiko ushered them inside, the vehicle Yumi caught on to something her mother had just said. "Wait, what new tenant?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sasuke sat off to the side of his master's bed in the hospital. He had at least managed to stall master Kuno from leaving the hospital and causing a scene by telling him that the person he had attacked had simply been a poor girl that had had her head shaved clean after an accident. Unfortunately, that had set his master off into one of his daydreams. He heard his master mumble something about the evil one, clippers, and saving the debutant before the vicodin he had slipped in his master's drink had taken affect.

He stopped patting his master's hand when he felt a presence watching them. He saw a flicker in the shadows as something melted back into them.

He blinked for a second before returning to faithfully watching his master.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jeremy mulled over his computer looking for any activated towers with his new scan program.

"It seems to be working Jeremy. You know you should rest. If you need me, I'll be at Yumi's tonight. She promised me that we would watch a movie called Old Yeller tonight and I don't want to miss it." Jeremy sighed. He didn't want to get in the way of Aelita's social life. It really would be important for when she actually got out of the computer and into the real world. He had to thank Yumi for pointing that out to him later.

Aelita popped off screen and Jeremy watched his program hum as it searched through Lyoko. He tapped the screen a couple of times before eating some hard candy. It would help with the stress.

Aelita had assured him that it was working properly, but he couldn't help the feeling that something was up. All things considered, Xana had been rather quiet for the past few weeks and that had Jeremy worried to no end. Jeremy sighed and walked towards his bathroom to get ready for bed. A watched pot didn't boil of course.

If Jeremy had stuck around for another minute, he would have noted the screen blink on for a second. The shadow of a round head with black pointy protrusions appeared for a second before a red-ringed eye with three protrusions appeared in the center. The screen went fuzzy and then cut off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A large red eye observed the proceedings from the shadows. It had been lucky not to be spotted over the past few weeks of observation. The one that looked like a rat had almost spotted it. Conclusions could now be reached and its master could now proceed with its plans. The new elements at the school could be a problem, but the first phase was only a test and could be used to judge the new variants so its master could change the plan parameters. Soon, very soon, this world would fall into step with Master Xana's design.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_My job comes with busy times and lulls so I write during the lulls and then work 10-14 hour days outside that. I enjoy feedback, but understand that this is my story and that I only follow 'advice' when I think it would be something interesting to tag onto the story._


	5. Chapter 5: Wait, that's how it ends

**Chapter 5: Wait, that's how it ends...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Ranma 1/2._

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Four girls wandered into Yumi's bedroom. Two of them clung to Ranma. Yumi pointed to her bed as she grabbed her desk chair and turned it backwards before sitting down. She stared at the threesome settling down on the bed as she tried to figure out what to ask first. She could really only come up with one. "Explain."

Ranma wasn't really sure where to start. She wasn't sure why Milly was here and Sissi hadn't said a word since the fight with Kuno. "Uh, I don't really know. Well, I kind of know when they started clinging to me but I don't know why. Sissi hasn't let go since Kuno attacked her and Milly here has been trailing me since she told me that I was going to be her teacher."

Yumi blinked at that response. It didn't really explain anything, but it did give her an idea on where to start. Since Sissi still seemed to be out of it... "Milly, mind explaining why you decided to tag along? And why Ranma is your teacher?"

Milly broke her grasp of Ranma and turned to Yumi. Yumi could swear she had sparkles in her eyes. "Miss Ranma saved me from Sissi just before she left the dorms and I've been following her since. You should see how she moves. She's so graceful and kind and kickass too! I want to be just like her. She's my new idol. She also promised to make me her student. Isn't that great!"

Yumi glared at Ranma who shrugged. Things like that just happened; it wasn't her fault. "Milly... you know what forget it. I'll let Ranma deal with you."

The next problem was Sissi. There had been some chatter about some kind of crazy fight, but she didn't get the details. Apparently, whatever had happened scared Sissi so bad that she had lost it. "Ranma, what exactly happened in this fight?"

"Kuno spewed off his usual nonsense about sorcerers, goddesses, and maidens. He then kind of tried to slice Sissi's head off. Same old, same old with the wanna be samurai boy. We'll just get Sissi a wig and he won't be a problem anymore. Well, he'll still bother the heck out of me, but that ain't nothing new." Ranma shrugged her shoulders. The lunatic had been following her for years. It was just annoying her at this point.

Yumi was starting to get the picture now and it wasn't looking too good. "I'm guessing that since Sissi is sitting here that he wasn't very successful in, uh, beheading her."

"Yeah, I kind of kicked his butt and then kicked him out of the school. He'll be back when we return, but he'll wander off or I'll send him flying good in the morning and afternoon. He's getting older so he ain't taking the beatings as easy as he used to. I usually had to put him down 4 or 5 times a day before he let up."

Yumi wasn't really sure how to respond to that. The man seemed... obsessive and was probably a masochist. "And he isn't in the nuthouse or prison why?"

"He's rich. His family always gets what they want. The problem is that they're all crazy."

Yumi took one more look at Sissi whom appeared to be relaxing some. Akiko's words from earlier in the evening suddenly came back to her and she looked between Ranma and Sissi. _Hell no._ The problem was she was probably right. Given what she had heard thus far, it wasn't a stretch. She just needed to confirm it. A hungry growl gave her the perfect excuse to go find the person she needed to speak to for more information.

"Hey Ranma, I'm going to go get snacks for everyone. I'll be right back." Yumi fled the room as she needed to find out the rest of what was going on.

She barely heard Ranma yell, "Can you get some of those nacho things too? They were good last time."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Surprisingly, nachos with cheese were the first thing that Yumi saw when she entered the kitchen. It was also a dead give away that her mother was about to spring a nasty surprise on them. The last time she had done this was when Ranma's mother sent them Victorian style ballroom gowns to try on. Her mother rarely fixed this treat as it was a sticky mess that 'ruined clothing'. When she saw the almost ecstatic smile on her mother's face, she knew they were in deep.

Yumi coughed once to get her mother's attention. Akiko put down the mixing bowl that she had been stirring and turned to Yumi. "Hello dear. I've already fixed some snacks for you and your friends. Why don't you carry a tray up and get started."

"Um, mom. I just wanted to know what you meant by us having a new tenant." There, she had put it out there. Now it was time to find out what was really going on.

Akiko put the bowl down and turned to her daughter with a serious look on her face. "The principal's daughter will be staying with us. He told me about the incident with the new owner of the school and frankly I was almost ready to pull you out when I heard what had happened."

Yumi gulped. That would have been really bad. It could still be bad if the school were closed down or her other friends got pulled out of school because of what happened.

"The principal has, however, devised a solution in part thanks to Ranma's mother, a woman named Nabiki Tendo, and a representative from the Japanese government. The Kuno family is known for their wealth, connections, and eccentricities, but the Japanese government will only allow them to go so far when other governments are involved. Kuno-san will hopefully find himself too busy to do much more than the occasional inspection.

Because of the incident, it appears that Elisabeth has developed a bit of a psychosis and has latched onto Ranma. Principal Delmas insisted that Sissi lives with us or rather Ranma and that Ranma, Sissi, and you will be in the same classes from now on. I expect you to treat her well, even if she gets on your nerves. Principal Delmas has promised free tuition for you and Hiroko, when he attends this following year, at the school provided that we house his daughter. He does not trust housing her within the dorms anymore given the pranks she has suffered and the threat of Kuno-san."

"Uh, thanks mom." Yumi groaned as she bowed to her mother before grabbing the snacks. This may have been worse than closing the school.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Uh, Jim. Mind explaining why we're doing this?"

Jim turned from his inspection of a wall to face Odd. Odd was an odd sight. He had on overalls splattered with paint with a matching dollop of paint on his nose. "Well... You know I'm not really sure Odd. The principal said it had something to do with new owner of the school and that it would solve a lot of problems. I suppose fixing up this old wine cellar to make it into an office is part of that. Heck, didn't even know this was on the grounds. It's a little far from the main school building though."

A dirty Ulrich walked down some stairs and into the cellar with a scowl on his face. "The weeding is done. The theater club is almost done with the mini-golf course and the chemistry club says that they're having trouble with the supplier of dry ice. They need you to go sign for the shipment. Something about kids and exploding soda bottles."

Jim nodded his head sagely. "I'll go help them out. Why don't you help Odd finish painting the wall?"

Ulrich watched Jim leave before plopping down on the ground followed by Odd joining him. They both stared at each other for a second before Ulrich spoke. "So... some guy come by your place and tell your parents that you'd get free tuition for the rest of your time at school to get you out here too."

Odd nodded his head. "Yeah, it sucks. The guy barely mentioned free tuition before my parents shoved me out the door with the man. I wonder what they got Einstein doing. He looked like he was ready to hug those guys in the suits."

Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know but it's probably a lot more boring than this given what he likes to do."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Real holograms, I actually get to play with real holograms. Maybe I can make them solid. Ooh, this could have some implications for reverse dematerialization. Maybe I could even transfer the powers! Look at this AI, it's awesome!" Jeremy danced from mainframe to mainframe like a ballerina. One of the men in suits looked at the other who shrugged. They were only there to make sure the kid did as he was told. Nothing more.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi marched up the stairs and opened her door to see Ranma playing Go Fish with Milly and Sissi. She looked warily at Sissi and sighed as she sat down on her bed. Things were starting to get really complicated. "Sissi, my mother tells me that you'll be staying at our house for the foreseeable future so I'm going to lay down some ground rules. Rule 1: Stick to your own room. Rule 2: Respect others or get thrown out. Rule 3: No loud music without headphones."

Sissi stopped playing for a moment and looked at Yumi who was staring at her. Sissi averted her eyes and nodded her head. "I can do that."

Yumi was surprised at that response. It was totally out of character for the normally confrontational girl. It didn't seem right. "Sissi, what's up with you?"

Sissi looked back at Yumi, but this time with tears in her eyes. "I almost died. That man, no that monster... You just don't know Yumi. He was like that terminator thing from that American movie. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I'm too young to die."

Yumi hesitated for a second but caved in and gave the poor girl a hug. Sissi buried her face in Yumi shoulder and continued to break down. Seeing Sissi break down like this was disheartening. The girl was usually a bossy, annoying, and pit-bull in the social circles. The Sissi that sat in front of her was a vulnerable little girl about to have a nervous breakdown. "Shh. It's alright. I'm here, Ranma's here. I'm certain that you'll be okay here. Mom told me that your dad and Ranma's mom and some woman named Nabiki had something cooked up to keep that man away."

Sissi calmed some at that proclamation.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"I told you that I'm fine Sasuke. Now, where is this new office of mine." Sasuke bowed and lead his master through a grove of trees. The stern men from the French and Japanese governments had in no uncertain terms told him that his master was on thin ice. They had come up with a compromise that his lawyers and the school had devised. One toe out of line and they would lose their protections.

"Sasuke, what is that?" Sasuke returned from his introspection to see a rather strange sight. His master was pointing at a photograph rotating at the center of a mini-golf windmill. Why was there a mini-golf right in the middle of his path to the office?

Kuno suddenly pulled out his bokken, his face flushed red. "Have at thee foul knave! Come Sasuke, we must defeat the evil windmill!"

Sasuke had to blink several times. His master had truly lost it. Well, the photograph was of Ranma Saotome, but it was only a face shot attached to the windmill. Couldn't his master learn?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hahahahhahhahahahaha! Oh my... and he..haha! Einstein, Einstein, play that last one again." Odd was rolling on the floor laughing while watching the computer screen.

"We're going to sell this right? It's comedic gold. It almost makes... Now that makes it worth the effort we put into building it. Hahaha!" Ulrich fell off his chair laughing as a man on the screen fell into a vat of flour only to jump out again looking like a ghost.

"True, but I want to see if those holograph systems work. This set up is amazing!" Well, the boys were having fun...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi had just finished calming Sissi down when she heard something coming from her laptop. Yumi looked up to see Milly standing in front of the laptop waving her hand. When Yumi got a better look at what was on the screen, her blood started racing. Aelita was waving at her and Milly. She could just explain that it was an internet call, but it would be hard to explain the elf like ears, pink hair and the strange background. She had to think of something before Milly or Sissi asked any questions, but how would she explain it? She caught sight of Ranma finishing off the last of the nachos out of the corner of her eye and then it hit her. She just had to hope that Ranma and Aelita played along, or she'd get lucky and get Ranma away before any more questions got asked.

"Ow, hey Aelita. I forgot you'd be calling me this evening." Yumi turned to Ranma quickly as she was licking the last of the cheese off of her fingers. "Hey, Ranma would you like to talk to you're sister before we start the movie and we have our little talk."

Ranma looked confused for a second before responding. "Mmfwa wafter?"

Yumi sighed as she lucked out due to the nacho cheese was garbling Ranma's voice because Ranma obviously wasn't quick on the uptake.

Before Ranma could clear her mouth or Aelita could formulate a question of her own, Yumi turned the TV and DVD player on and started the movie. She moved the laptop so the mini-camera could see the screen and ran over to Ranma to drag her out of the room.

Sissi and Milly blinked at this behavior. They looked at each other for a moment before sitting down to look at the movie and making sure that the laptop separated them.

"So, are you guys friends with Ranma and Yumi? I haven't seen you before?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi pulled Ranma into Ranma's bedroom and closed the door. She noted a new bed in the room and boxes. She had to smirk at that. It would seem that Sissi would be sleeping in Ranma's room and not hers. She could live with that.

"Um, Yumi, why did you drag me off?" Ranma could see a determined glint in Yumi's eye as she sat down on Ranma's bed and patted her hand beside her.

"I remember you promising to tell me what has happened in your life and I'm asking you now. There's no one here but us so start talking." She could see how uncomfortable Ranma was so she let her start on her own.

Ranma looked down for a moment while swinging her feet. It was about time she started talking about it. Having Kuno show up was inevitable and some of the others would soon follow. "First, you remember the chi ball right?"

Yumi nodded her head. How could she forget about that? She was also hopeful that Ranma might be able to teach her that. "Yes, I remember. I also want you to teach me how to do that."

A feral grin spread across Ranma's face at that and Yumi wondered if she had stepped into something that she'd regret later. "Oh, I'll definitely teach you. You just have to make it is all. Now, 2nd question, do you believe in magic, demons, and crazy deities?"

Yumi shrugged her shoulders. "I think I told you before that I don't not believe in magic. Heck we dive into a computer literally. I wouldn't be surprised if it's a completely different dimension."

Ranma let out a sigh. "Well, that will at least make it easier. I guess it all started when my pop took me on a training journey..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Sasuke, the ghost is vanquished! Now let us get back to my office." Sasuke looked down at the broken a projector and sighed. He was now a glorified tour guide for a fun house. Sometimes being a ninja sworn to the Kuno family was just downright embarrassing.

Sasuke opened up the door for his master and cringed when he once again heard his master's war cry, however; he did not pull out his bokken. He peeked in the door as his master ran past him. He had to blink a few times so that he could try to remove the apparition from his eyes.

There was a panda bear sitting at a table in the middle of the room. It had a sign on it's neck that read 'Win a picture of your one true love, arm wrestle the bear!'. The bear's mechanical eyes glowed red and it made a come hither motion with it's paw. It also had a rather raspy catch phrase that it kept repeating. "Kuma the bear wants to fight. Are you tough enough for Kuma."

Kuno was sitting across from the bear and put a 100 yen into a slot on the side of the table. "Have at thee bear!"

Sasuke hung his head.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Milly was hugging onto Sissi while crying. Why did the dog have to die? It was so sad. When the credits started to role, both girls finally realized that they were holding onto each other and abruptly let go.

" **Sniff** **Sniff** That was so sad! Poor Old Yeller. I wish Jeremy was here. He would know just the right thing to say to cheer me up."

Milly and Sissi turned their attention to the odd girl that had been watching the movie with them over the internet. Sissi was the first to grasp something important in what Aelita had said. "Wait, you don't mean Jeremy Belphois do you? How do you know him?"

The girl on the screen appeared to blush and move her foot around. "Um, he's a really good friend."

Sissi gasped. It couldn't be. "You're going out with Jeremy?"

Aelita's cheeks matched Ranma's apple-red hair at that point. They weren't exactly going out per se, but she could almost equate it to that with how much time she spent with him. "Well, not quite. We haven't met off of the internet yet, but we talk almost all the time. He has such a brilliant mind and a nice smile. Oh and the projects we do together. I for one love the new project we just started. Matter and energy conversion on a balanced scale using..."

Milly and Sissi's eyes started to glaze over as Aelita started to explain some of the projects she was working on with Jeremy.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Kuma WINS!"

Kuno grit his teeth. He would beat this monstrosity and free the pictures of his loves from its grasp. "Sasuke, more coins!"

"But sir, you've already spent 20,000 yen!"

"Sasuke more yen now! No questions!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich had to be helped to their rooms by the men in black. They had laughed themselves hoarse and were having some spasms as they tried to walk.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"...and then Nabiki finally admitted she had a hand in the wedding fiasco. I would have been angrier with her, but after Akane and I figured decided to cool off for a bit, we just decided to be friends and let pops and Mr. Tendo think we were getting along. The problem was nobody gave that memo to Hikaru Gosunkugi. It was graduation day and we were lining up for diplomas when bam, I felt something stab into my back. I was surprised because no one had ever gotten the drop on me before. I turned around to see Gosunkugi laughing like an idiot as he pulled out the short knife he stuck in my back.

I was about to give that idiot a beat down when I started feeling woozy. I blacked out and when I came to, I had Doc Tofu standing over me with a frown on his face with Cologne beside him. After I calmed down after finding out that I was stuck as a girl and freaking 7 years old, the old crone explained what happened. It was something called the Knife of Curse. When ya stab someone with it, it amplifies all curses that had been used on you in the past. Apparently Gosunkugi thought his voodoo dolls just weren't strong enough so he used the knife to make 'em work, turns out his voodoo dolls never worked cuz he never used one of my hairs or a personal belonging with it according to Cologne. He never found that out though cuz he split town after Akane nearly took his head off with a mallet. Cologne thinks I'm lucky that the only curses that really manifested were Jusenkyo and aging mushrooms."

Ranma looked over at Yumi whose eyes were glazed over. She shrugged her shoulders and went for a glass of water. Yumi would eventually come out of it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"...and that's how we plan to accelerate the conversion rate between the binary analogs and the rematerialization of previously converted data. Our next project will be creating a analog that can convert data based on known parameters with no definitive physical data from previous dematerialization logs."

Ranma thanked her lucky stars that she had come in on the tail end of one of Aelita's dialogues. The girl could but people in a coma with a brain overload. Case in point were the two girls passed out on the bed. It was probably for the best that they had fallen asleep. "Hey Aelita."

Aelita looked over to where Ranma had walked in and smiled. "It's good to see you Ranma. Did you have a good talk with Yumi?"

Ranma chuckled and remembered the glazed look on Yumi's face. "I guess. So how was the movie?"

Aelita's smile disappeared and she shook her head. "It was so sad. The poor dog died in the end just because he wanted to protect his boy. And it was the boy that had to put down his dog in the end."

Ranma nodded her head. That did sound rather sad. "So, what was that sister stuff Yumi was talking about before she dragged me off?"

"It's a cover for Aelita's identity. Your lucky those two are asleep you know. We want to keep Lyoko a secret." Aelita and Ranma looked to the door to see a worn looking Yumi.

Yumi circled the room and sat down on the opposite side of the laptop from the two sleeping girls. "We need an identity for Aelita when we do retrieve her and given what I now know of your life Ranma, I know I made the right choice. I'm pretty sure your mother will adopt her if we ask, right Ranma?"

Ranma nodded. "Good, Aelita has an odd hair color. One that is close to yours and she appears to be of Oriental descent so it only makes sense. She wouldn't really fit as a relative of anyone else in the group and we'll need an actual adult to vouch for her when she goes to school with us."

Yumi got up and walked over to Ranma. Ranma became nervous when Yumi just stared at her. She was even more surprised when Yumi hugged her. "Your always welcome under my roof Ranma. I don't think I could hold myself together well enough to deal with everything you had to deal with in life."

Yumi released the hug and took in the sight of a nervous Ranma. "Why don't we head to bed? I'll get Milly up while you help Sissi. After all, Sissi is going to be living in your room from now on Ranma."

Ranma blinked a couple of times before catching the last thing that Yumi said. "Wait what?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Odd whistled as he spun a DVD in his hand. If he couldn't win Ranma the traditional way, he'd go for the unconventional. She was a tomboy, a prankster, and enjoyed a good laugh. The recording of Kuno versus the windmill, hologram ghost, and stuffed panda would be a phenomenal hit.

He was about to enter his room when he felt a sharp pain in his neck and he passed out. A small, dark shape stood over Odd for a second before disappearing.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Um, Ranma?" Ranma turned her head over to face Sissi in the dark. She had just turned the lights off and gotten into bed.

"Yeah Sissi, what is it?"

"Will everything be alright? I mean, I know that you'll take care of that man, but well... Is everything alright between us? I mean I've done some things that may have been a bit petty, but... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Can you forgive me?"

Ranma blinked a few times. It was rare for people to give a genuine apology to her. "Ya, I forgive you. Wasn't really anything you need to apologize for anyways. Good night Sissi."

"Good night Ranma." Sissi tried to close her eyes, but she still had images of the previous day floating through her head.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Well, I kind of got side-tracked updating this one instead of some of my other stories. Maybe I'm on a roll with this one or I'm just to lazy to wind up the others at the moment. I just don't know. I'll go ahead and say that I have several references to other anime and literature in this one that I thought were appropriate. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	6. Chapter 6: Goose and Gander

**Chapter 6: Goose and gander...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Ranma 1/2._

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Odd felt like he had been sleeping on a stone floor. Half his body felt stiff and he could feel dried saliva sticking to the side of his face. His eyes cracked open slightly and he groaned as he sat up. He looked around and laughed. He was sleeping on the floor. He looked around for his DVD and found it unharmed.

Odd was half glad that Ulrich had gone home with his parents and he had managed to talk him into taking Kiwi with him. It would have been embarrassing to have had his roommate find him sleeping on the floor and Kiwi would have made a mess if he hadn't been fed. He bet Ulrich would have drawn things on his face as he slept. He shrugged his shoulders and went to his room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma was having a pleasant dream. She was back on Lyoko and was tearing through demons left and right. She was about to stab one of those crab things through the eye when a big purple cat with blonde hair came into view. "Hey."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHH!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sissi almost rolled out of her bed when something tried to burst out from underneath her screaming. She had to blink some of the sleep out of her eyes before she could see what had startled her. When she finally got her bearings, she found that she was clinging to whatever was making the noise. Red hair clued her in and she took a quick look around. She was no longer in her bed. She was in Ranma's and holding on to the other girl's... She let go of Ranma like her hands were on fire and scooted out of the bed. Her cheeks were nearly the shade of the other girl's hair. She quickly moved over to her bed as it seemed that Ranma had yet to notice her.

When Ranma finished screaming, she looked around and noticed Sissi sitting on the floor staring at her. Ranma rubbed the back of her head and looked rather sheepish. "Ah, sorry 'bout that Sissi. I kind of had a nightmare."

Sissi slowly nodded her head. She had had some nightmares last night so she had gotten up and splashed her face with cold water before returning to bed. She just now realized that the bed she had gone to wasn't her own. "No problem Ranma. I can understand after yesterday."

Ranma shook her head. "Naw, that isn't what caused it. It was about those damn fuzzy demons again. I thought I was getting over that, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

"What fuzzy demons?" It was odd to see Ranma flinch for a second. Sissi thought that Ranma wouldn't fear anything considering the showdown she had with the lunatic at school.

"You could say that I got a problem with ca-ca... cats. There I said it." Sissi raised an eyebrow at that. How could Ranma be afraid of cats? She wasn't exactly a fan of them since they shed on clothes, but they weren't fear inducing.

Ranma seemed to catch the look in Sissi's eye and sighed. She would need to clarify what she had just told Sissi. "Look I don't like talking about it. It was one of the stupider things my pop did and even he admits it. Let me tell you about the Neko-ken..."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi dragged herself to the bathroom. The revelations and general chaos of the other day had made sleeping a near impossibility. She had ignored the scream from Ranma's room for the simple fact that she just didn't want to get involved in the next crazy thing that happened.

When she opened the door, Yumi stared into the face of a pale Sissi. "Uh, Sissi?"

Sissi grabbed her in a hug and started to cry. Yumi was starting to think that she would have to invest in some psychology books because she seemed to be the only sane person in the house. "Oh, Sissi, what's going on now?"

She barely caught the words "cats" and "Ranma" as the girl cried. Yumi wanted to smack her head on the wall. Ranma told Sissi about 'that' when the poor girl had barely recovered from a brush with death. Brilliant. "Calm down Sissi. There's nothing you can do about it and as far as I can tell, Ranma has forgiven her father for everything, except that one technique."

"There was more!" Yumi wanted to palm her face. The look on Sissi's face told her that the girl wouldn't let go until she told her the full story.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Ranma had made her way to the back yard for her morning exercises. She needed to work out some frustrations after having one of those nightmares. She closed her eyes and started going into one of her katas. She could feel the tension in her muscles lessen as she flexed every muscle in her body. She landed on a stone not far from the house. When she opened her eyes, she nearly fell off of the stone as the little girl that had followed her the other day was looking directly into her eyes with there noses touching.

"That was amazing Ranma. So when are you going to teach me that?" Ranma felt a flush of pride at the praise, but the entirety of the girl's statement caught up with her. She was her new student. A new student that she never said she would teach, a new student that had arms like wet noodles, a new student that she couldn't remember the name of...

Milly seemed to read Ranma's mind as she took a step back and saluted her. "Milly reporting for duty, uh, sensei. That's the word isn't it. I look forward to you teaching this unworthy one."

Ranma blinked a couple of times. This was troublesome, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't get out of it. The problem was that she didn't know where to start teaching. Maybe she should try approaching like she saw on some of those kung fu films she had seen with Yumi or one of those martial arts mangas she had started reading. She could always improvise; it wasn't called Anything goes for nothing. "Uh, I can't teach you the katas until I know where you're strengths lie. Also, I think you're supposed to bow not salute."

Milly immediately bowed. "Of course sensei, so where do we begin."

Ranma rubbed her chin. They didn't have access to wolves, bees, or trains here so she would have to get creative. "Go get two waits, a candle, some scissors, rubber bands, and two pickle jars. I'll show you what to do afterward."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Odd hummed to himself as he walked down the street. Nothing could ruin his day, except for the black cat in his way. The cat stood before him and seemed to be staring intently at him. Black cats were bad luck. He needed to get rid of it quickly. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he let a guttural growl that sent the cat packing. When it was gone, he continued whistling as he tried to figure out where he was. Yumi lived pretty far from the school.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Yumi was tired of being the mature one in the house. She had to console Sissi in the bathroom after finishing the partially edited story of Ranma's life. She never really could stand all of the drama that usually encompassed her schoolmates lives and she was getting a full dose of it lately. She wandered down the stairs in search of something to eat and to find the other two girls that occupied the house.

She looked out the window to the back yard and did a double take. Ranma was standing outside in a tank-top and shorts with Milly. The strange thing about it was that Milly was squatting lover a burning candle, her arms were outstretched holding pickle jars with tips of her fingers, and what appeared to be scissor halves strapped to her arms below the armpits.

Yumi opened the back door and wandered over to the two of them. Milly looked like she was going red in the face, straining to keep up, while Ranma seemed to be poking and prodding her like she was trying to figure something out. She cleared her throat.

It was at that point that Milly lost her focus and began to collapse only for Ranma to catch her and the pickle jars. Yumi had to chuckle to herself as the superman pose looked ridiculous on the young girl. "So, what are you guys doing?"

Milly jumped out of Ranma's arms and ran up to Yumi. "I'm learning Anything Goes Martial arts. I'm Ranma's student."

Ranma sat the pickle jars down and looked up sheepishly at Yumi. "Uh, sorry bout that. I was just testing her to see how she held up. She's kind of a student though I'm not sure why."

The training was strange to say the least, but there were benefits to learning this martial art. If what she had seen and heard was true, then she would be a fool to not at least try it out, unless the training involved cats. "Ok, where do we begin?"

Ranma blinked. "What?"

"You aren't going to just teach Milly are you? Remember our deal, remember the computer problem that we have. We'll have to get Ulrich and Odd in on this too. I doubt Jeremie will get involved in anything physical. Now let's get started."

Ranma shrugged. She'd need some rope and other supplies to get started on the next phase.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Odd felt bloated as he tried to find Yumi's house. He would have to ask her mom for some medication when he got there. He knew that black cat was bad news.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Akiko had just gotten back home after dropping her little Hiro off at school. She was glad that her son would be attending Kadic the following semester. It would be good for him to be in a school with his sister and it would make the commute easier as both children would only have to be taken to one school.

When she opened the door, she couldn't hear anyone inside. It was odd because there were supposed to be three girls inside. Three girls that she would be dressing up later that day. If things worked out well on Saotome-sama's end, then they would all have a special surprise tomorrow.

She looked around until she heard some noise from the back yard. Her eyes widened as she opened the door to the backyard as she was greeted with an odd sight. Yumi was hung upside down by her ankles doing sit ups; that little girl Milly was doing Indian squats with weights attached to her arms; and Elisabeth was sweating profusely as she tried to do push ups with Ranma sitting on her back.

"What's going on here?"

Ranma turned towards Akiko and smiled sheepishly. "Well, they all asked for training so I'm giving it to them. They got a way to go though. None of them have any conditioning, except for Yumi, but overall I gotta work'em hard for awhile before I can teach them anything."

Akiko looked at all of the girls and saw that they were determined to continue. She just nodded her head and went inside. She would have to force them in the bath before she even started to lay out the clothes for their little show.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The determination didn't last long. Milly and Sissi were lying on the living room floor panting while Yumi was trying to stretch out the soreness in her arms and legs. "C'mon, get up and stretch unless both of you want to get cramps later. After you get some more stamina, we'll move onto the harder exercises. We can start meditation tomorrow."

Sissi wanted to glare at her savior/slave driver. The fact that she could barely keep up with Milly, a girl 2 years her junior, was what really burned her though. She wouldn't give up simply because that little tart would hog all of Ranma's attention. She barely pulled herself up and started to stretch, grinning to herself as she could see Milly having some trouble performing the stretches. That sentiment changed when Ranma personally started helping Milly with her stretches. Milly seemed to glow as she smiled while Ranma helped her. If only she was in need, then the kind soul that was Ranma would help her.

The doorbell range and they could hear Akiko answer the door. "Hi, this is the Ishiyama residence isn't it?"

"Yes, this is the Ishiyama residence. May I inquire your business?" Ranma and Yumi looked at each other. They recognized that voice.

"Uh, I'm Odd Della Robia. I'm a friend of Ranma and Yumi. We all go to Kadic. Well, the reason I'm here is about what we did to take care of that Kuno guy. I brought a film on DVD too."

Everyone in the living room was listening now. Akiko sounded quite happy as she invited him in. "Do come in then. I assume the DVD has something to do with Kuno-san?"

Odd walked into the room with Akiko. He held the DVD above his head. "I come bringing gifts. Now where's the DVD player? Oh we're going to need popcorn too."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

All of the girls and Odd were rolling on the floor laughing.

_'Who ya gonna call...'_

"_Have at thee foul apparition! How dare you ruin the raiment of the mighty Kuno with your foul dust."_

_'...GHOSTBUSTERS!'_

"_Sir, I think it's just a sheet."_

_'Dun, dun, dun...'_

"_Nay tis ethereal! My blade passes through it. Bring out the sacred wood Sasuke!"_

"_What sacred wood?"_

"_It's in my pants!"_

"_..."_

"_Sasuke just reach in and pull it out!"_

"_Sir, even for you, I'm not obligated to do that."_

"_Sasuke, just reach in my back pocket and pull it out. I'm too busy to get it. It's the one made from white ash."_

"_Oh, Ohhhh. I thought... Never mind. I'll get it Master."_

"_...Master Kuno, this is a stake. I think you have the ghost confused with a vampire."_

"_Nay hand it to me."_

"_Have at thee poultry geist."_

"_It's poltergeist sir."_

"_Now to send you from wence you came!"_

_'… in your neighborhood, GHOSTBUST...Pop***Sizzle***Hisssss'_

"_Um, sir you may want to remove your hand. I don't think that's..."_

"_Nonsense Sasuke, I must hold it down until... Zaaaaaaa- Blue Thunder!"_

"_Oh dear, the master won't like that hairstyle."_

And so it continued.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Okay that was awesome." No one could argue with Yumi's sentiment.

"Right on. I knew this would be a smash hit. Wouldn't you say so Ranma..." The second Odd wrapped his arm around Ranma something bizarre happened. Odd grabbed his gut and doubled over on the floor. What happened next shocked everyone. Odd's teeth and nails grew longer, his ears moved up and grew larger, a tail popped out his backside and two mounds pushed out on his chest.

"What on Earth?!" Yumi stared at Odd's transformation and couldn't think of a better phrase than the one Sissi came up with. This was strange, even considering Xana attacks.

The Odd-catgirl stirred and looked up at Ranma with her slitted eyes. "Mroow?!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Milly and Sissi were going after the catgirl with brooms as she chased a frightened Ranma around the room. All it took was one look and the neo-catgirl decided that Ranma was the perfect plaything. The problem was that Ranma had no intention of playing and they had locked themselves in a perpetual loop around the living room. Her mother had gone nearly catatonic at the sight and it was all Yumi could do to move her into her bedroom and close the door. Once she had reentered the room and saw what was going on, she was going to join the chase when her phone rang.

"What is it Jeremie?! We've got a bit of a crisis here."

"Well, we've got another one Yumi. There's an active tower on Lyoko." Yumi looked at the catgirl that was chasing Ranma around the room and sighed. At least there was an explanation for the rather absurd change.

"Right Jeremie, I think I know what Xana's done. Something happened to Odd and … I'll just explain it when I get there. I'm not sure how Ranma, Odd, and I are going to get to factory though. We've got company over and I don't think they're going to just let us go without an explanation."

"Will Odd be alright? Can Ranma watch him while you come in?" Yumi looked at a frightened Ranma running away from Odd-catgirl and shook her head.

"It might be better if Ranma went and I stayed."

"Fine send Ranma then. Just hurry." Jeremie hung up and Yumi tried to think of how she could separate the two of them. It was a constant game of tag. One that Odd did not seem inclined to give up.

Yumi looked at the wooden back door and had an idea. She moved over to the door and opened it. "Ranma head to factory!"

Ranma didn't have to think twice as she dashed out the door. Yumi slammed it shut just in time for Odd to smack his head on the door and fall unconscious. Yumi was about to pat herself on the back until Odd started to convulse. "Oh crap, what now."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**Lyoko time in the next chapter. If you want a spoiler, Odd is not stuck, but things will change. :)**_


End file.
